The Black Cetra
by DancingUnderRainOfBlood
Summary: Seven years after the war, Harry discovers the Veil's true nature. Tired of how things are going in the wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through. Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the very beginning. With a new reason for living, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**___The Black Cetra

_(A/N: It is probable the title will be subjected to changes)_

_**Chapter Title:**___Prologue - Stepping Through

_**Author:**___DancingUnderRainOfBlood

_**Words Count:**___3.240

_**Summary:**___After studying the Veil for years, Harry finally discovers its true nature. Tired of how things are going in the wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through.  
It has been 7 years since the war. 7 years since he has lost his only reason for living.  
Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the beginning, this time under the guidance of his new Mother.  
With a new purpose, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world.  
Faced with different magics, obstacles and battles, Harry will have to fight to not lose his new life, friends and family, as well as the one he thought lost; for things are never simple for Harry Potter. **SLASH**–––you've been warned.

_**Warnings: SLASH**_, _**MxM;**___boy love_**; boyxboy story**_. **Het**(**m/f**) as well but for side pairings.

Apart from this, mentions of gore, war, violence, past abuse and characters death (HP World), AU, and...Well, if I find something else I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter. If someone finds I should add any warning, please tell me and I'll add it.

_**Pairings:**___mainly I was thinking of a Harry/Sephiroth pairing, but there is a great possibility this will become a threesome - as I've not yet decided you are free to tell me what you think about it ;)

For the other pairings I'm still undecided. I'm open to suggestions for both slash and het couples. Maybe I'll even add a poll once all the characters are introduced.

_**Disclaimer:**___I do not own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, if I did, there would have been lots of SLASH everywhere u.u - I own only the plot. No profit is being gained from this story by anyone.

_**A/N:**_ This is the first story I've published and among the first ones I wrote in English; it is also among those - very few - I plan on finishing, even if it will take me a _long_ time. In truth I already have the first few chapters down but I still have them all on paper, so please bear with me.  
Apart from this, I hope you enjoy yourself and tell me any idea or _constructive_critic you may have. It would help me improve greatly.  
Well, on to the story then.

.o00o.

**CH1: PrOloGuE— Stepping Through**

Harry put down his last paperwork for the day, sighing softly as he pinched his nose between his fingers.  
It had been seven years since the end of the war.  
Seven years since he had pierced Voldemort with his twin blades.  
Seven years since he had last held his Belo...

Standing up Harry shock his head, not wanting to finish that thought.

Barely months after his defeat of snake-face, he had been made Auror on the public insistence.  
They hadn't even let him finish his Hogwarts years, nor had they waited for him to go through the normal Auror training (not that he'd really needed it, but that was beside the point).  
They had thrown him on the field so early after the Final Battle, not even giving him any time to mourn properly. Not that he had any right to complain. They had needed him to catch every one of Voldemort's followers still free to roam and he felt it was his duty to make the streets safer after all that he had done—all that he'd caused.

A little more than a year later the wizarding world had been free of Death eaters and he had been made Head Auror.  
He had married Ginny that year, not really having a say in the matter. He had just woken up one morning and seen the announcement in the Daily Prophet. Once he had come down from his shock, it had already been all set and he couldn't say no without ruining Ginny. Thus, he had gone along with it, not saying anything. Not that he cared one way or another—he didn't seem to care about anything since..._that day_.  
They had been married for five years now, and their marriage was not a happy one.  
Ginny was always angry at him for some reason or another, lamenting his lack of enthusiasm, his lack of ambition and his tight hand with money.

As he gathered his things, Harry shook his head.

He really couldn't understand why. After all, what enthusiasm did she expect him to have after being tricked into marrying her? And she had known from the start he did not care for fame—hated it even; hated the fame that came from his sins, from the innocent blood spilled by his own hands—and about the money instead…well, he didn't really see the need to desire for more. He simply thought there were better things to spend his money on than satisfying his wife's every whim—like offering founds and helping their society where he could. Not that she didn't have everything she could ever need of course; it simply was never enough for her.

He never would have guessed Ginny to be like this. The shy, awkward, innocent fangirl he had met so many years ago had become a greedy, luscious, power-hungry woman. It really was true that fame and money could change people – especially if those people had yearned for a better lifestyle all their lives and used to get their way. Ginny had always been the one most coddled and most spoiled after all. All her whims satisfied and all she wanted readily provided - if within their possibilities - tanks to her being the youngest and the only long awaited girl.

But he couldn't complain for his fate. It was his punishment, his only possible redemption.  
Many people had been lost in the war, and so many felled by his own hands.  
Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, McGonnal, Tonks, Hagrid, Fred, Dean, Seamus, and D...

(_no, better not to think about it_)

And those were only the ones close to him; There were so many, many more...  
The only ones he had left were George, Neville, Luna and, ironically enough, Severus Snape.  
They had silently agreed to a truce the year before his kidnapping; and after the war they had come to a mutual understanding. He could still remember perfectly the look of raw pain and understanding in those onyx eyes as he cried in the man's arms.

They had become rather close those past seven years—Harry going to him every time Ginny became too much, and Snape searching him out when he needed the companionship of a kindred soul. He was the only one he had left in Britain.

George had moved out a few weeks after the war, opting to join Charlie at the dragon reserve in Romania. He had never been the same after Fred's death. Neville and Luna had left as well: they married a few years after the war and had moved immediately after, choosing to travel the world. The last time he had heard from them they were in Italy after the last sighting of the _Crumple_-_Horned Snorkack_. He only saw the three of them once every few months now.

He really missed all three but really, he couldn't blame them for leaving. It was painful for him as well to remain here, with so many reminders of what he had done and lost—where he was hailed a hero for being a murderer, and paraded around as a puppet.

Closing his office behind him, Harry made his way through the Ministry.

He hated his job.

He had tried everything he could to better their situation, to help their society regain the glory of the past and to correct the errors that brought about so many wars in the first place. He did everything he could think of to redeem his actions and help overcoming the consequences. He opened orphanages for those left orphans by the war – no matter from which side – and hospitals to help heal the wounded, both in mind and body. He gave founds and even opened safe houses for all those innocent wizards and beings prey of prejudices.

He tried everything he could to curb the prejudices and the corruption, to make them see reason. He tried using his seats on the Wizengmot to try and pass laws for those who couldn't fight for themselves and make them _see_, if they kept going like this it wouldn't be too long till another dark lord will rise to power—or they killed themselves with their fear, whichever came first. But they wouldn't listen. They were so blinded by their fears and prejudices it was revolting. He'd even tried to use his hated fame, thinking that maybe it could finally bring about something good, but even that had been useless. The people at the Minister seemed more interested in making him their public face, their poster-boy, and use him to do their dirty work than listen to what he had to say—merely looking at him condescendingly before sending him home with a pat on the head if he tried to propose something.

He felt like a doll sometimes, put in display at every ball, every event, being paraded around proudly as their prized propriety only to be put aside when things got down to business and they didn't need him anymore. He felt so powerless, so helpless and he hated it; but if the treatment from the Ministry was frustrating and irritating, the one he got from the public was completely unbearable.

They all treated him like a hero. Looking up to him, praising him, admiring him, pointing at him, whispering about him, looking at him with awe. He loathed it.  
He just wanted to shout he was no doll, and most certainly was no hero – He was no role-model, no leader of the light. He wasn't even sure he was so light anymore.  
He wanted to shout at them he didn't merit their praises, their thanks, and that they shouldn't look up to him, respect him, admire him.

He was no hero.

He was a _monster_ with bloodied hands and a soul so shattered and full of sins it was entirely black. He deserved to be thrown in prison, not to be hailed as their hero.  
But he didn't say anything – he couldn't – and remained silent.  
He knew it would do no good anyway. He had tried before, but nobody even listened to him.

Severus said he was being foolish, that he didn't have to repent himself; it hadn't been his fault and if those dunderheads didn't want his help then it was only their loss. He shouldn't bend to their every whims and should just live his life as he wanted. But Harry knew the man understood him. Understood the need to redeem himself. Why, the man had done the same, spying for the light to repent for his past sins. On this, they both related perfectly and he was grateful he could share it with him.

But he couldn't just sit there and do nothing anymore.  
If he kept going like this, he would have no possibility for redemption.  
At least when he had been an Auror, he had felt like he was doing something useful, something helpful. But now the wizarding world had settled down once again and there was no more need for him. Not really.

He had been promoted to Head Auror to be their poster boy, their public face, the one they used when they needed to do or get something. He spent most of his days locked inside the Ministry, doing paperwork and being paraded around.

He couldn't stand it.  
He'd had enough.  
For years he had gone on like this, hoping soon things would change, unable to do anything else; but now he'd finally found a way out.  
Or so he hoped.

Reaching the magical elevator, he stepped through, beginning his descent.

Four years ago he'd requested a move to the Department of Mysteries—Ginny had been furious with him for months after that. They had refused him of course – At least officially; they couldn't lose their public face after all.  
Unofficially, though, he now got to work in the Death Chamber, where the Veil was locked away.  
The same Veil that took away his godfather—his last chance for a happy childhood and for a family that loved him.

He hated the dam thing but somehow, he couldn't help being fascinated by it.  
He could hear the voices whisper to him, singing to him, and sometimes he could also smell the perfume of flowers.  
He spent years studying it – trying to decipher its secrets – and finally, two years into his research, he made some progress.

Studying the Veil attentively (or obsessively if one were to ask Ginny), it hadn't taken him long to discover the strange incisions running all along its frame, but nobody could tell him what they were or what they meant.  
For over two years, he had searched and researched everything he could, finding nothing. But finally, after all his hard work, he discovered what they were: Runes.  
Runes so ancient they had been forgotten for millennia and only few, fortunate species had the key to unlock their secrets.

He'd discovered it by accident, really, he mused as he got out of the elevator.

He had been visiting an old friend when it happened. He was someone very few people knew about, and even fewer could connect them together.  
Every time he went to see him, he would always spend a long time in his enormous library. It was one of the most furnished in the entire world, containing tomes most outside of it had forgotten about and other ancient ones he had collected through his travels—He'd had many years to collect them after all for Marcus was a vampire, one of the last Ancient Ones still around.

It was in one of those occasions, while he was looking through the almost endless and priceless library, that he found it: a book. One like the many others around it in appearance, but one that inside something very special—At least for him, for in its yellowed pages rendered brittle by time and held together only by magic, were scripted the same symbols craved on the Veil.

Marcus had told him it was some ancient language he had been privileged to learn many, _many_, centuries ago, and offered to tech it to Harry if so he wanted. He agreed immediately.  
He had spent another two years of his life on it, and finally, some days ago, he managed to decipher the scripts on the Veil.

The Veil itself was very old, at least as old as the language, and its frame was all ruined—the symbols on it almost too eroded to see. He'd had to restore it and compare every incision to every existent symbol; trying various combinations of words, and then investigating each plausible sentence.  
It had been a long and strenuous work, but he didn't complain. It took his mind away from unwanted thoughts and at least made him feel like he was doing something worthwhile – however minimal.

It was a strange language the one he had learned; made almost completely out of melodious and whispery sounds, like a song murmured by the wind.  
It sounded..._wrong_, on his lips—on _human_ lips.  
But that was not the point, for what he'd discovered had given him _hope_ once again.

Harry smiled slightly as he walked through the long corridor he had passed so many other times—the corridor he had made in his dreams 9 years ago, the night his godfather was taken from him.

The Veil wasn't an arch of death as was believed till now; or at least, not completely.  
No, it was a Gate, a passageway to another world.  
He had been so ecstatic when he'd discovered it—so hopeful.  
For what he could understand from the incisions, once one crossed the Veil, they would be judged by the other world's Goddess.

If you lived or not depended really all on the Goddess's judgment.  
If she found you worthy and not harmful to Her planet, she will let you through.  
If she found you dangerous, evil or unfit, however, you will be met by instant death.  
It was risky and the price could be great, but one Harry would gladly take for the reward, should he succeed, would greatly surpass the consequences should he fail.

He would have killed himself a long time ago had he not promised.  
He'd damned that promise every day of his life since he made it, but he knew he couldn't die, for if he did, all the people who died to permit him to live would have died in vain then.  
His parents, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, his Beloved…  
And everyone else as well.

He knew that. He really did, and for all those years he had lived on, doing the only thing he could do: try to repent as the guilt he felt killed him slowly from the inside.  
He did not deserve to be allowed Death's embrace.  
For seven long years he had tormented himself, rejoicing in his own sufferings but frustrated he could not do anything to help his world.

He stepped into the circular room, waiting patiently as the doors began to spin around him.

He had believed he would go on like this till he died from guilt, but now he had found another option: he could go through the Veil and start a new life in a completely different world, where he won't be the hero or the puppet, where nobody will know him and where he could finally start his redemption. There was no saving someone who didn't want to be saved after all. That had been a hard lesson to learn.

Or, he could finally reunite with his loved ones without the guilt of having broken his promise by killing himself – spending eternity making it up to them. To be truthful, Harry didn't hold many hopes of being let through. His soul was too dark for any goddess to find him worthy. But till there was even a tiny slice of a chance he could make it, he had to try.

Finally, with those thoughts in mind, he stepped through a much familiar door into the room he had last seen his godfather in.

If all went well, he would meet him again. Unlike for himself he had no doubt the mutt would have been found worthy. He only hoped he had not forgotten him as he remade his life.

.o00o.

The Death Camber felt exactly the same as it had been all those years ago: void, still, dead.  
The only semblance of life, ironically, came from what was known as the Veil of Death itself.  
The only noticeable change in the room since the first time he came here, was the desk he had added in a corner once he had begun his studies.

Stepping in, he just stood here, immobile, watching the flowing cloth being moved by invisible wind and listening to the hummed whispers coming from behind it.

They were in the same language as the runes and, now he knew the meaning behind them, they were even more appealing.  
He remembered thinking, all those years ago, how it couldn't be possible for someone dying just like that; falling through a simple…_veil_and never coming out on the other side.  
But now he knew it was so much more than that…

He stepped forward.

He'd had almost a week to prepare himself (and make up his mind).  
He had said good-bye to the important people, visited all the important graves, all the important places, left all the needed notes—He was ready.  
He had been vibrating all day but had forced himself to go along with his day like normal to not arouse suspicion; finishing his work and only coming down to the Chamber at his usual time. All he needed had been put into his usual duffel bag.

There wasn't much he wanted to bring with himself after all—his twin blades, infused with his own core, a few photos, some clothes, his mother's necklace, what remained of his godfather's two-way mirror, his Beloved's ring and nothing else.  
He brought no money. He didn't even know what the currency in the other world was and he could make do on the way – he always did. He didn't even know how the other world would be, nor if he would even be allowed to see it, but he always had his loved magic with him.  
Everything else with no affectional value he could do without.

He kept walking. The Veil was so close now…

He wondered how Sev will take it. He knew he was the last link the man had with this place. Maybe without him to tie him here he could finally let go and find happiness somewhere else, away from the reminders of the war and all he had done and lost.  
Like George, Neville and Luna did; like he was going to do now himself.

Another step. The Veil was an inch from his nose now, he could feel the air its gentle movement created breathing on his face.

He knew Ginny would be mad he hadn't left everything to her in his will but honestly, she already had the mansion, the cottage, the villa, the remains of his trust found and the main Potter family vault. It could last her twenty lifetimes without working if she was a little careful.  
He snorted. Ginny..careful…he had never heard a better oxymoron.

The rest of his gold he left to Severus, George, Neville and Luna, Arthur and Molly (even though now he did not get along too well with the woman and Arthur had stood by his wife, merely giving him silent support from afar, they were still the only paternal figures he ever really remembered), Charlie (who now had gotten together with a nice young man and stopped all contacts with his parents after his mother had refused to accept him as he was) and Bill (who had transferred in France with Fleur after the war). Everything that remained he left to charities.

He could only be grateful to not have a child, for otherwise he would never have been able to do something like this and leave him without a father. Having a family of his own had always been one of his deepest desires and even if the baby wouldn't have shared his Beloved's blood, he would have still cared for his child deeply.

But he had no child and there was nothing here to stop him anymore.

With a last well wish to everybody he cared for, he stepped into the veil.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

...

**A/N:** Done!

I've finally managed to post the first chapter of this story! It's been a while since I first wrote it, but I still had to transcribe it in my pc and check it. It probably still has a lot of grammar errors but please be comprehensive, English is not my first language (I'm Italian in case you were wondering) and I've no beta (about this - if any of you want to offer please feel free to contact me. Really).

Anyway, please tell me if you found the story difficult to read, too dispersive or anything else really.

Any comments that may help me improve are well received.

And of course, please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello guys! xD I've finally updated, you happy? Hehehe...  
Well, if you intend to read this story I guess I should warn you the updates will be slow... (This chapter is a special case) but I promise I will update at least one chapter every month!  
Now, I really want to thank all those who read my story, those who put it as their favorite and those who decided to follow it XD

A special thank, however, goes to those who reviewed!  
Sousie; roobug21301; Noctisis Rrhagia; Quetzalcoatls; Kat; sabine; Yoruko Rhapsodos; Yizuki; unnamed guest; wolfawaken and EvejHoang ! xD

Thank you very much; your reviews motivated/reassured me a lot.  
For those who haven't guessed who Harry's Beloved was yet, do not worry, you'll understand soon enough.  
For those who have, good job! You took my hints the right way ;D I bet you have not yet guessed how he died though, at least not completely ^_^ Nobody seemed to have realized I've hinted at something else as well

Moreover, for those who asked for Cloud to be included in the main pairing...well, remember he is not yet the Cloud from FFVII or Advent Children, but from Crisis Core...I really do not really see him as being Harry's type. I do plan on him having a crush on Harry though, it will be sooo cute! ^^

Hem hem, cuteness aside, here is my new chapter. No warning applies for this one, really.  
Well, I guess I've said everything, so...well, enjoy! ^^

**Summary:** After studying the Veil for years, Harry finally discovers its true nature. Tired of how things are going in the Wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through.  
It's been 7 years from the war. 7 years since he has lost his only reason for living.  
Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the beginning, this time under the guidance of his Mother.  
With a new purpose, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world.  
Faced with different magiks, obstacles and battles, Harry will have to fight to not lose his new life, new friends and family, as well as the one he thought lost; for things are never simple for Harry Potter. SLASH_you've been warned.

**Pairings:** Harry/Sephiroth; past Harry/Ginny; past Harry/?; past Harry/?

**Story Warnings:** slash, het, mention of war, violence, gore, abuse and character death (HP world)

**Chapter Warnings:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter Words:** 2.908

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

**CH2: MoTher**

The Veil left a peculiar sensation on his skin.  
It was cold and..._Whispery, _like everything else about it.  
He felt strange as there, only darkness, and he shivered as a soul deep cold assaulted him.  
For a moment – an endless, agonizing moment – he feared he had translated the runes on the Veil's frame wrong, and that it _really _was a harbinger of Death after all.

At that thought, however, streams of glowing green started flowing through the void of darkness, swirling around him in their path to the infinite. It was a breathtaking sight, and as the green touched him, Harry felt a surge of warmth and love pass through him, melting away the ice on his soul. It was a love so intense it made his deprived heart cry out in longing, and Harry was sure it could only come from the flowing stream.

He closed his eyes, humming in contentment as he tried to loose himself more deeply in the glowing green.  
For the first time in years, he felt so at peace, so loved…  
Suddenly, a voice broke through his haze, bringing him back to reality.

_§…Who are...you…child?...§_

It was not only one voice though, no, it was as if thousands of voices joined to create a sole, melodic Voice, which gave off the same feelings of warmth as the green stream.

Harry snapped his eyes open, trying to locate who spoke, but it was impossible, for the voices seemed to vibrate through the green, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

_§…Why are you so sad?...§_

The Voice asked again. It was speaking in the same language as the runes craved into the Veil's frame. Still trying to localize the owner of the Voice, Harry shook his head softly.

§..I am not sad..§ He replied in the same language but somehow, after having heard how the Voice spoke it, he felt his pronounce to be even more inadequate than he had thought before.

The Voice smiled gently at him. He had no idea how a voice could _smile_, nor how he knew that's what It was doing, but he could _sense_ it. Somehow. Deep in his soul.

_§…But you were before…it is why my essence reached out to you…offering you comfort…§_

Harry blinked.

§..Your essence?..§ He repeated intelligently, suddenly looking at the flowing stream in a new light.

_§…Indeed child…that is my essence…the core of my very being…some call it…the Lifestream…§_

The Voice replied gently. It was so strange hearing it echo throughout the small infinite. He could feel It pass around him, through him, vibrating throughout his whole body and very soul.

§..Are you the Goddess of this planet?..§ He asked then, suddenly anxious.

_§…I am The Planet...child…many call me Gaia…others know me...as Minerva…§_

§..You are the Planet?..§ He asked bewildered. An entire planet…sentient.

The Voice chuckled gently.

_§…Yes…§_

§..Can you communicate like this with those who live on your land?..§

Suddenly, he felt a deep sadness pervade him.

_§ …I can...however…not many remember how to Hear me…and of those who can...you are one of the few...who still speaks...§_

Harry realized then the whispery language must be lost in the other world as well...The Planet's language. §..How sad..§ He whispered. He could feel the Planet's sadness, so deep and ancient, vibrate through his soul. Then, a thought occurred to him.

§..If this is your essence, why am I surrounded by it, and where are we?..§ he asked curiously.

_§…We are…at the center of my stream…the core…of the Planet…and I'm evaluating you...even as we speak...your memories…are entering the stream…§_

As the Voice spoke those words, Harry suddenly became aware of the silvery flashes flowing through the green streams. They came from him, he realized, seemingly made from part of his soul, and then gently coaxed into the stream. They were so fast it was no wonder he had not noticed them at first, but it didn't take him long to understand what they were: flashes from his life, his past, his sins…

Harry hung his head, feeling incredibly ashamed and selfish all of sudden. How could he ask for something more, something apart from misery? It was his punishment and he shouldn't be wishing to dirty this new world with his sins, his bloodied hands, his dark soul. He was unworthy. Even if it was for redemption...he didn't deserve to redeem himself.

Suddenly, he felt something warm lightly cares his cheek, making him look up again.

It was a tendril of green, breaking off from the main stream to twirl gently against his skin, around his very soul.

_§…Do not cry child…§_

The Voice whispered. Harry blinked at those words, not having realized he had been crying. He had not cried in so long, not after..._that._ The tears began to come harder at this realization and he closed his eyes, leaning into the warm touch.

_§…I see your past…child…and you have nothing to fear…§_

The Voice whispered making his head shot up once more in disbelief.

§..Wha-§

_§…You are…very similar…to My Children but…at the same time…so different…§_

The Voice interrupted him, engulfing him in a warm embrace that took his breath away.  
The green stream suddenly appeared brighter, and much more welcoming that he had thought possible.

It was…beautiful.  
He melted into the embracing green.  
The Voice started up again then, whispering right by his ear.

_§…I have seen your life…your heart…your soul…and I have judged…I will take your life…if you survive…you will become my Childe…this is your gift…your punishment...your redemption…and your chance at a new life…for to become my Childe…you'll have to be reborn…§_

Before Harry could react in any way, the green stream which was soothingly caressing him seconds before suddenly pierced his body invading him every way it could, trying to get inside. His mouth, his eyes, his ears, his entire body was brutally flooded in seconds—Harry screamed.

The once pleasant warm streams now burned everywhere they touched.  
He could feel it clearly, flowing through his veins and his very soul, even as his magic reached out in defense. It _hurt_  
His mind was brought back to the experiments made on him, and his screams became louder.

Harry screamed and screamed, feeling his magic battle against the invading green, using as a battlefield his entire body and soul.  
He could feel the two energies flowing alongside each other, green and red/blue battling without regard as each tried to fill him up more, to take up more space, to push the other aside, and burned everything in their path.

Through his screams, he vaguely heard the Planet speak again.

_§…I'll let you retain your memories…and some of your enhancements…§ _It whispered in his ear_ §…But I ignore how your magic will react…if you will retain it…or even survive…now depends all on you...§_

Harry kept screaming, his mind locked in past memories. He barely registered what was being said as he trashed around desperately, trying to get the energies out of his body. One, both, it did not matter to him at the moment. He could only feel pain.

_§…If the two energies do not reach an accord…you will risk…to die…or to lose your magic…§_

The Voice whispered again, somehow getting over his screams. The green that was not trying to get inside of him embraced him from the outside now, trying to soothe his pain and bring him comfort, and Harry desperately clung onto that feeling, trying to make out something in his madness of pain and delusions.

Then, just as he thought he could not take it anymore, he slowly felt a bit of his mind finally return to him.

Now able to think somewhat logically in the midst of pain, Harry started panicking. He did not want to lose his magic. It was _his _essence, a part of him, something that had remained with him no matter what. A constant companion and a source of comfort. A source of life.  
Recalling what the Planet had said, he tried to make his magic accept the _Lifestream._ It was not an enemy, something to be fought, but something to be embraced.

'_Ally'_ he thought frenetically to his magic.

He kept repeating that world over and over in his mind, trying to make his magic understand.  
For a few, interminable moments, Harry thought it was not going to work as the two energies kept fighting each other, battling with renewed fervor.  
Then, even as he despaired it was not working, Harry felt his magic reluctantly slow down, letting the green stream finally reach his Core. When it tried to get inside, an explosion of pain surged through his soul even more intense than before, making his back arch almost impossibly and his eyes roll back inside of his head.

It was at that point his magic finally reached out again from inside its Core, enveloping the foreign energy. Blue merged with green in an explosion of color and a wave of power washed over him.  
Then, as suddenly as it had begun, everything became quiet once more in his ears.

Harry panted, gasping from the residual pain, his voice almost gone from all the screaming he had done. As he regained his senses once more, he slowly became aware of the green streams caressing his soul soothingly. Without even thinking, he pressed into the once again comforting warmth, hoping to soothe his aching soul.

In a sudden move the _Lifestream _enveloped him once again, making him flinch in memory of remembered pain, but this time it did not hurt. At all. On the contrary, he could now feel something inside of him respond to it, calling out to it with longing, and he suddenly felt lighter, warmer, better than he ever remembered being.

Harry opened his eyes.  
Reflexively, he tried to blink, but then realized he didn't have eyes anymore. His body was no more; he was completely a part of the _Lifestream_, and the feeling was amazing.  
He could now hear something he had not before: the stream was _humming;_ whispering a melody so soothing he could lose himself in it for days without realizing it—It was the same hymn he's heard sometimes coming from the Veil, he realized absently. Moreover, he became aware of the stream itself. It was breathtaking, brimming with power and life, and he could now feel the thousands of souls that made it up, touching his own gently as they passed. It was them that gave life to Her Voice, he realized suddenly.

Just then, the Voice spoke again but this time he could feel it coming directly from a part within himself.

_§…Welcome home…My Childe…§_

The Planet said, and he felt even lighter, happier, if that was possible.

§…_Mother_…§ he called back, the term coming naturally to his lips. As he spoke, however, he was startled to realize his voice was now just as disembodied as Hers, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once, vibrating through the _Lifestream_.

For the first time, the whispery language felt right on his lips.

His answer was met with another surge of warmth and he felt almost giddy, knowing he had made his Mother happy.

Mother…he had a Mother now. What a strange thought.

_§…My Childe…you are now…half-cetra…and half-human…your magic has merged with my Lifestream…This mix will affect…both energies…Each will react differently now…and yet remain the same as well…You will still have your powers…but they will change...though I do not know how…I'll leave you where you'll be able to learn…about them…about me and this world…you will have a few years to yourself…before you will have to answer to my call…and attend to your duties…§_ Mother said.

§…_Duties?_...§

_§…Yes…every one of my Children has the duty…to preserve life and pace…they are one with me…and will feel when something is wrong…§_

§…_Is there something wrong…right now…Mother?_...§ Harry asked, finally registering the sense of uneasiness, of wrongness at the back of his mind.

He felt his Mother give him a proud, sad, smile.

_§…So smart my Childe…you can already feel me…completely…§_

She praised, making Harry's cheeks (in whichever part of the _Lifestream_ they were, anyway) flush with accomplishment, but then he became sad once more at his Mother's next words.

_§…Unfortunately yes…for some centuries…a Calamity has plagued my lands…but I am too slow to heal…and the humans are making vain all my efforts…slowly draining my energies and adding to the strain...you must help me…My Childe…§_

§..._But how can I help you?...What could I do?_...§ he asked feeling useless.

_§...Do not worry My Childe...when the time is right...you will know what to do...you are one of my Children now...but you are special...you will be able...to fight for me...§_

Normally, knowing he'd failed yet again to be normal would have depressed him, but right now only a sense of pride filled him. His Mother considered him _special_.

§…_Are there…other Children on your lands…Mother?_...§

_§…Only two sadly…one doesn't have…much time left…and the other…is ignorant to our ways…as she refuses to truly listen…afraid...§_

§…_They will join you soon Mother…one way or another_...§ he reassured Her, making Her smile again.

_§…Yes My Childe…I have to leave you now…but don't worry…every night…I'll come…and I will teach you…§_

At those words he could feel his body start to materialize again, his soul detaching itself from the _Lifestream_. For a moment he let himself get lost in the sensation, feeling a sense of loss to being separated from his new family that way but knowing that a part of Mother will always be within himself. Before it could go much further, however, a sudden thought occurred to him.

§.._Wait!_..§ He exclaimed urgently.  
The sensation stopped immediately.

_§…What is it…My Childe?...§_ his Mother asked.

§…_My godfather…a man should have come here…9 years ago…do you remember him?_...§ he asked anxiously.

The main reason he had walked through the Veil had been to find Sirius after all. He'd really wanted to see the man, he missed him so much…

He could feel his Mother caress him, and he leaned into Her touch again.

_§…I have no memory and no time my Childe…§_ She replied lovingly as he listened avidly, longing to know more about his Mother.

_§…I am the spark behind every living thing…the spark of LIFE itself…I have no time…because I am a continuous flow…concepts such as "now" or "tomorrow" do not exist in my stream…and I have no memory either...because everything is happening in the same single moment…in different parts of my stream...even as we speak…I am talking to your godfather….you are dying and being reborn… someone came through your Veil again… you're calling me fort again...and many others are talking to me…in another part of my stream…in the same one…Till my stream flows I will know no such things as time or memory…only life…and the Lifestream…§_

For a moment Harry could only look at his Mother in awe, soul brimming with pride and honor at how magnificent She was; then, he finally regained his voice.

§…_But how will he recognize me…if I am to be reborn?_...§

Mother smiled _§…Simple My Childe…I will send him to you…when the time is right…and you'll know...remember, there is no time here My Childe…now go…[__μ__] __**εγλ**__ July 31 1984 will be the day of your rebirth…§_

His Mother gave him one last caress before glowing green submerged him.  
His body started to recompose around his soul again, all his senses sharpening once more.  
Then, he began to fall—or rise, he couldn't really tell. All he could see was green and light, that seemed to go on indefinitely. Then, he lost consciousness.

.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** July 31 1984. Unknown Location**

Harry woke again to the soothing hymn of his Mother.  
Enveloped in comforting warmth, he sluggishly opened his eyes to a starred sky; the glowing green the _Lifestream _was nowhere to be seen if not in the fading swirls in his eyes.  
Lying on someone's doorstep in a cull of soft, emerald blankets, Harry could not help but think this situation incredibly similar to another, unpleasant one, but knew his Mother would never leave him with people like the Dursley.

Suddenly, the door beside him opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. A short, old man dressed in a long blue robe stepped through, answering his Mother's call.  
The man looked down at him.

"Ho ho hoo! What do we have here?" the man exclaimed, assessing him with twinkling eyes over round spectacles he caressed his long, white bread with one hand.  
For a moment an image of Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes came to him unbidden, but he shook his head quickly, putting that thought from his mind.

Harry opened his mouth then, intending to speak, only to stop when the only sounds that came from it was a strange sort of gurgling.  
He frowned cutely (unknown to him) and opened him mouth once again to try a second time only to get frustrated as the sound repeated itself but he figured one couldn't really speak at one day (more like one minute) of age—no matter how well they knew the language.  
Oh well, at least the man spoke in English.

"Ho ho hoo! What a cute little baby, what are you doing here?" the man asked, lowering himself beside him.  
Giving up on coherent speech for now, Harry simply gurgled again, raising his small chubby hands towards the man.  
If nothing else, he figured he may as well act like a child should. It could even be fun.

The man chuckled, picking him up.  
"My, a talkative little thing you are, eh? Who are you then?" he asked smiling jovially, checking to see if something else was left on him with an explanation.

Instead, it was his Mother's Voiced who replied.  
Her chant, which had been humming under his skin and in the background till then, suddenly changed and a whispered word took form, as if carried by the wind.  
A whisper of thousands of voices, coming from nowhere and anywhere at once.

_§...Næ Lsyn...§_  
…_My Childe…_

To his credit, the man appeared only momentarily startled—his eyes widening just slightly, before he chuckled again.

"Nael Syn, eh?" he murmured looking him over and Harry gurgled happily in reply  
"Well, if you are all alone I'll have to take you in I'd guess. Ho ho hoo! A little gift from the Planet Itself" he exclaimed as he brought him closer to his chest.

It was only as the door closed behind them that Harry realized the man was floating on a green ball.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

...

**A/N:** Done!

I've finished this chapter as well! Do not expect this happening on such a short time again however, because I'm _laaazy_ xP.  
Moreover, I'm studying for an exam right now, in...Istituzioni di Diritto Pubblico? I do not know how it is called in English Thehe, it is something about law however.  
Anyway, as always tell me if something is wrong and how you found this chapter.  
I know it's a little short, but don't worry, they won't be all like this. The longer chapters will come soon. The third chapter as well...as soon as I find it...ah, the cross of writing _everywhere_...oh well, it is around. Somewhere.  
I would really appreciate if you point out any errors you may find so that I can correct them.

One last thing: now that I've written this, I can finally say that I'd planned for Sirius to arrive _after _Harry on Gaia...but HevejHoang put doubt in my mind...so, I'll ask you, should I make Sirius arrive after Harry, or should I make him arrive _before _and have an already established place in the FFVII world? (In that case he would be a scientist working for Shinra, but conspiring to stop Hojo etc.)  
Let me know what you think.

Thank you again to all those who reviewed, had it not been for you I would have updated much, _much _later! *Hint Hint* xD


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** I'm soooryy! I know I'm late, but I finally finished this chapter!  
In theory I should have posted this chapter much more quickly seeing I had half of it already written down. The problem, really, was that what I had already written was on papers scattered all around the house and I lost, like, one week on finding them all. Beside this, I also had to write the other half of the chapter, and the uni had started again, and I _do_have a life, you know, so...yeah, hehe...sorry.

To make it up to you, however, this chapter is much longer than the other two. I hope you enjoy ;D

An enormous thank you to all those who followed/favored me and my story and especially to those who reviewed:

Cherry101; Sblck; unnamed guest1; ChaoticallyAwkward; unnamed guest2; Pool-sempai; wolfawaken; EvejHoang; SleepyMangaHead; sousie; twilightserius; Firehedgehog; Tomcat; Silvermane1; kat; NikyNakoleT; kat1316; kai19; KIPPERtheART.

THANK YOU ^^

For those who replied to my Question:  
I thank you all for having given me your opinion and I wanted to let you know that in the end I decided on a middle course with Sirius: he'll come to Gaia later than Harry but he will already have an established place when they meet. You'll see a 'hint' (if it can be called such, it is not really a hint but, rather, more like me telling you) of this in this chapter.

Now, on to some replies:

**Sblck:** Sorry, Sirius will not be a cetra. He will, as I've said earlier, have an established and rather important role by the time he and Harry meet however.

**ChaoticallyAwkward:** Yes, they are my favorite as well, dear reader ;D

**Unnamed Guest2:** Sorry, your suggestion was pretty good, and for a moment I've been tempted to change my mind but, as you will see in this chapter, I had already decided on Harry's weapons. Besides, in this story there are no Deadly Hollows, so no Master of Death thing and such. I hope you'll like how I went about this anyway.

**Pool-sempai:** thank you, I'm glad I could evoke such emotions in you ^^ As for the rest...well, Gaia does not have time. To Her, everything is happening at once. Thus she could choose to drop Sirius anywhere on the time stream, really.

**EvejHoang:** You got it right, it _is_Nanaki's grandfather xD and yes, I agree it would be so marauder of him! I must thank you for having made me change my mind ;)

**SleepyMangaHead:** I know I've already told you this, but just to let those who care to read know...Nael and Nanaki will be really close, as you will see in this chapter, and yes, Nael will be attracted to Materia. Cloud will have a crush on Nael but it won't be 'love at first sight' and all that. They will meet during Nael's travels and then they will become close friends when they meet again in Midgar.

**Silvermane1:** hahaha, I agree, but it wouldn't be a Harry-thing to do

**kai19:** hahaha, you're right, I had not thought about that. However, I'm sorry to say, Sirius will not be any of the FFVII character we all know and love ;)

**Kat:** I'm sooorry! I felt like telling you this 'personally' because you are the one who asked me so much to update. ^^ thank you, I'm glad you like my story.

**To all the others:** thank you for your compliments and comments. I really appreciated it.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

**_Chapter Title_**: Memories

**_Chapter Words:_** 10.037

**_Chapter Warnings_**: N/A

**_Summary_**: After studying the Veil for years, Harry finally discovers its true nature. Tired of how things are going in the wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through.  
It has been 7 years from the war. 7 years since he has lost his only reason for living.  
Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the beginning, this time under the guidance of his Mother.  
With a new purpose, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world.  
Faced with different magiks, obstacles and battles, Harry will have to fight to not lose his new life, new friends and family, as well as the one he thought lost; for things are never simple for Harry Potter. **SLASH**–––you've been warned.

**_Disclaimer:_**__I do not own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, if I did, there would have been lots of SLASH everywhere - I own only the plot. No profit is being gained from this story by anyone.

Well, on to the story now I guess ;D

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

**CH3: MeMOriEs**

(From this moment on Harry will be called Nael - or Nay, it depends. Harry, Nael and Nay are _the same person_)

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1984 - [****_Cosmo Canyon_****]**

Mako green eyes looked curiously into shy, intelligent ochre ones.

Nael observed the strange animal in front of him in fascination. He had never met a being like that before, nor with such levels of intelligence, and it was highly fascinating to observe the feline's reactions. Besides, that swinging, fire-lit tail was simply amazing. He could feel his eyes follow it closely from the side even as they locked with the other's, his hands twitching to reach out and try to grab it. He blamed his baby instincts for that.

Aside from that, however, there was another reason he was so taken with the feline cub before him.  
There was something in his presence that reminded Nael of his Mother.  
It was strange, it felt different but at the same time so alike it soothed the longing his soul had felt since being reborn.

The feline in question stared back apprehensively. He had never been around a human cub so young before and he worried he might hurt him—his body was so small after all.  
The weight of that intense green stare didn't help very much either.  
For how apprehensive he was, however, he could feel something inside the little boy that called out to him.  
It was warm and soothing and it made him want to stay closer to the small human cub, no matter how afraid he was. It made him feel almost protective somehow.

The two looked at each other for a long while, each lost in their thoughts  
Then, the baby boy did something unexpected.

Small, chubby hands reached out entangling themselves in the soft, fire-red fur before he gurgled happily, looking up at the young feline with a warm, reassuring smile.  
His eyes widened at that, staring at the baby in wide-eyed wonder before a childish, feline smile took over his face.  
The cub giggled, liking the small boy's cheek and making him gurgle happily again in reply.  
The baby reached up further then, cuddling his face in the soft fur before yawning cutely and falling asleep like that.

The feline looked down at him in wonder before smiling again as he curled around the small body on the bed; a sleepy yawn escaping his muzzle as well.  
He cuddled the boy closer to him, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes.  
Not even two minutes later, the two were both asleep.  
Guardian and half-Cetra intertwined with each other.

Neither seemed to remember the third figure in the room, an old man looking at them from the side, his eyes twinkling happily as he caressed his long beard.

"Ho Ho Hoooo! What an interesting reaction"

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1985**

"Bu-gen-ha-gen"  
An old, bald man with a white beard slowly articulated as he looked into the intelligent glowing eyes of the small boy in his laps.  
Neither seemed to notice they were sitting on a levitating, green ball.

The small boy narrowed his eyes, his baby face scrunching up in concentration.  
"G-guu…Pu…Bu…Buu…"  
The old man nodded encouragingly.  
"Yes, like that!"  
"Buu…gghe…"  
The man nodded excitedly again, urging him on with his eyes.  
The small boy was almost cross-eyed in concentration now.  
"B-bugee…nn…"  
"Ho Ho Hoooo you're half way there!" the old man exclaimed excitedly, leaning closer in anticipation.  
"…nn…nh…"  
He leaned even closer.  
The small boy took a deep breath then, face set in determination as he prepared for the final part.  
"Bbugenhg!" he exclaimed at least, looking up at the man in expectation.  
The two remained still for a few seconds - their looks seemingly frozen in time - before Bugenhagen deflated, sighing in disappointment even as he shook his head in reply.

The little boy pouted cutely at that, frustrated, and the old man couldn't keep in a chuckle at his expression, which came out louder as the baby turned to glare at him in reply, only managing to look even cuter in the process.  
"I'm sorry my boy" he chuckled jovially to placate the small baby "Let's try again. Now, listen well: it's _Bu-gen-ha-gen_"

"Grandpa, isn't your name too difficult for him right now?" a young voice asked from behind him.  
"Ah, Nanaki!" Bugenhagen exclaimed happily, turning around.  
His eyes looked warmly on the strange feline cub that had come into the room at that moment.  
"You are most probably right. His body is still not yet developed enough for him to say so many different syllables together" he admitted regretfully.  
"Maybe he should just call you Bugen or Grandpa too" the feline suggested quietly, and the man nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yes, perhaps we should give up on the more complex words for now. It _is_fairly soon after all"  
As man and feline spoke, neither noticed the boy's face lit up and then scrunch in concentration once again at the sight of the animal; eyes set in determination as he started mumbling something under his breath, until…

" 'Nnaki!" Nael exclaimed finally, looking up at the other two occupants of the room in bright expectation.  
Bugenhagen and Nanaki stared at the baby boy, startled, before Nanaki gave a sort of childish, feline laugh, glowing with pride at being the first word his baby brother said.  
"Good job Ney!" he exclaimed.  
Nael beamed up at him, clapping his small chubby hands together as he gurgled happily.

The old man looked almost ready to pout at that before those large, glowing green eyes stared up at him in happiness and accomplishment, expectantly awaiting for his judgment.  
He chuckled instead.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo! It seems like you managed your first word, my boy!"  
He exclaimed jovially, smiling as the small boy appeared to glow with pride and happiness once again at his reply.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1986**

Confused ochre looked into the glowing green orbs staring down at him determinately.  
Nanaki blinked sleepily as he met the gaze of the small boy before him.  
The sun had gone down for a good while now, and he had been busy sleeping just till a moment ago.  
He had been having quite agitated dreams when a foreign sound woke him.  
He knew immediately someone was in his room.  
He had been ready to bolt out of there and go to warn his grandpa before that green gaze set upon him.

He did not know how the little boy made it to his room—not to mention he was supposed to be asleep with Bugenhagen right now, not trotting around – somehow, however, he had made it here and was now staring down at him with a determined expression.  
Confused as to what he might want, Nanaki simply stared back, waiting for something else/more to happen.  
For a moment, time seemed to stop as neither of them moved; human baby and feline cub staring right at each other.  
Then, the boy sat down with a quiet "thump"

"I swleep 'ere"

The words left the baby's mouth in a matter of fact way. His tone certain and commanding.  
The animal looked startled at him for a moment, before a childish, feline laugh left his lips.  
"If you want"  
The baby boy beamed at that.  
He had debated for a while if he should come here or not, but in the end he had given in and came anyway. He just felt so comfortable when he was near the fire-red feline. They were both connected to Mother after all, although in different ways, and through Her, to each other.

The baby boy nodded pleased to himself.  
"'ood P'py" He complimented in a satisfied tone as he gently pat the feline's head. "Now swleep" was the last command before launching himself at the strange being. Nanaki stumbled back, surprised, but then that childish, feline laugh left his lips once again as he cuddled the boy close. Not even two minutes later the two had fallen asleep, culled by the Planet' song.

An old man looked on amusedly from afar, eyes twinkling as he observed the two's antics.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo!"

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1987**

On the second floor of the observatory at the top of the canyon was a small, circular room.  
It was pretty cozy, filled with all kinds of strange trinkets and fascinating objects.  
In the middle of it, sitting at a round wooden table piled with books, were two figures.  
They made a strange pair, and yet they fit in perfectly with their background.

The older of the two was a bald man with a long withe beard. He was floating on a green ball.  
On his laps was a little kid. He couldn't have been more than three – with messy black hair that had bloodied streaks running through them and a cute, slightly chubby little face – but his green mako eyes shone with high intelligence.

Before the two of them lay an open book. It was thick and old, its pages yellowed with time.  
Words of mako, Lifestream, Shinra and the Planet came alive from them, passing between the two figures. The old man was reading about mako reactors when the little boy on his laps started to tremble slightly.

"What is it, Nael?" the man asked, slight concern evident in his voice.  
The boy trembled again, a lone tear making its way down his smooth, chiseled cheek.  
"Mother is crying" he whispered. His tone reflecting the deep sorrow in his eyes.  
"Mother?" the man inquired, hugging the boy closer to his chest.  
Nael nodded shakily.  
"The Planet, Mother Gaia. She is suffering" he explained "Humans are a cancer, slowly eating away Her life source. They are hurting Her, day after day, with their ignorance and greed. Yet she does nothing. Mother is powerful and all seeing, but She prefers slowly fading away rather than hurting the ones destroying Her; because although a cancer, they are a part of Her and She loves them too much"

The two remained in silence after that; Nael too caught up in his thoughts while the old man observed him thoughtfully. Then, the man chuckled softly, startling the kid.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo! You really are an interesting boy, Nael" he exclaimed.  
Then, he turned him around, bringing them face to face; twinkling eyes boring into the glowing ones before them.  
"If you don't like how things are right now, then be the one to change them! Remember my boy, sometimes one person is all it takes. Ho Ho Hoooo!"

At those words Nael looked deeply into the old man's eyes, as if searching for something. Whatever it was, he must have found it because he nodded, a determined expression overtaking the sadness and grief.  
"I will" he stated  
The man chuckled again before going back to reading the old book before them.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo!"

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 31 July 1988**

Nael observed pensively the burning flame of the fire.  
That night, they had celebrated his birthday outside, near the bonfire that always lit the village after the sun went down.

They had come around the fire till midnight came, telling stories and eating delicious food.  
Other people had joined in as well, listening eagerly to his grandpa' stories and happily chatting away. They had kept near a big, luminous clock from Grampa's collection and as the lancet stuck midnight, all had cheered for him. It had been an incredibly familiar - and all the same unfamiliar - way to pass his birthday. Everyone present, even those who did not know before it was his birthday, had given him a gift, and although it wasn't anything too great, the simple gesture warmed his heart incredibly.

Like every other year since he came here, Mother had been near on this day as well.  
Her presence was always closer to him that usual on his birthdays, so much so he could almost feel Her singing under his skin.

Nael sighed contentedly in the now silent night, turning his gaze away from the blazing fire and up towards the starred sky.

After some begging and pleading for Bugenhagen to let them sleep outside, he had finally acquiesced on the condition it would be the only time and that they stayed near each other at all times. The half-Cetra and Guardian agreed immediately of course (not that they had intended to do differently in the first place).

Hearing a rumble under him, Nael turned around, coming to face with Nanaki's sleeping face.  
He smiled, cuddling back into the soft warm; Nanaki's burning tail a comforting warmth on his skin as he instinctually curled it around the boy protectively.  
This had been his best birthday ever.

From that day on, a new tradition had been set.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1989**

Mako and ochre eyes stared down at the green and purple marbles before them.  
That day found them inside Layreil's Materia Shop, completely enthralled by the power they could feel emanating from the small orbs.  
Nael could feel a shard of his Mother in them, and could feel the Lifestream inside himself longingly reaching out to it.  
Since they had been allowed to wander around on their own, this has been one of their favorite destinations. For how often they came, however, they had never dared to touch anything, settling for merely watching.

That day however, unbeknownst to them, something different was going to happen.

The owner of the place, Layreil, had been keeping an eye on the two since they'd started coming in her shop. Today was no different in that sense, as she observed them thoughtfully like she always did. After a while, however, she nodded to herself and got up. Making sure her two guests were too occupied to pay her any attention, she went into the small backdoor behind the counter.  
The two didn't even look up as she disappeared for a few moments, only to reappear not much later with something in her hand. Making sure they had not seen her, Layreil hid the object behind her back before making her way to the two.

Nael and Nanaki were startled from their intense observation when someone spoke up suddenly from behind them.

"Hello", a gentle voice said.  
Startled, they twirled around only to come face to face with the shop owner herself.  
She was a rather plain middle-aged woman, with long, brown hair and a kind face.  
"H-hello ma'am" replied Nael after a few seconds, while Nanaki just looked at her wide-eyed.  
She chuckled. "Sorry children, I did not mean to startle you. I just noticed you have come in my shop every day the last weeks without buying anything"  
The two looked at her sheepishly at that.  
"I apologize, ma'am, we just find your merchandize fascinating, but do not have any gill of our own and do not want to trouble grandfather" Nael said respectfully, looking up at the woman with his best doe-like eyes.  
Nanaki nodded at his side "We're sorry if we have inconvenienced you ma'am"

The woman looked startled for a moment, before simply chuckling and shocking her head.  
"My, what intelligent and polite children" she said smiling at them, feeling even more certain in her choice now. The two blushed slightly at the praise.  
"Ne, you two really like Materia, right? What would you say if I made you a deal?"  
The two looked at her curiously.  
"What kind of deal?" asked Nael.  
"Well, you see, I have here a new Materia that spawned from my own just yesterday" she said, finally taking the hand hidden behind her back to reveal a shiny, green Materia on its palm.  
Their eyes went wide, never having seen a Materia so close before. In the shop they were all put behind showcases after all.  
Layreil smiled inwardly at their reaction.

"What is it?" asked Nanaki while Nael was still too enthralled by the call he could feel coming from the small orb.  
"It's a Cure Materia"  
"C-can I touch it?" Nael asked, still looking at the Materia in the woman's hand.  
She chuckled warmly  
"You can do much more than that if you agree to my deal"  
This caught the boy's attention effectively as his head shoot up, mako green eyes locking into hers.  
"Deal?" he repeated.  
She nodded.  
"Yes. If you two agree to work for me a few hours per week, you can have this" she raised the cure Materia for emphasis "for free"

Both Nael and Nanaki's eyes widened comically at that.  
"R-really?" Nael stammered, speechless.  
Layreil nodded.  
"Y-you'd let _me_work at your shop as well?" asked Nanaki in a small voice.  
"Of course. Why shouldn't I? I'd say you are more than intelligent and polite enough" she affirmed with certainty, looking straight into the feline's eyes.  
"If you don't want it, however, you only have to say so" she then added, throwing a sly glance in Nael's direction,.  
"NO!" the boy exclaimed urgently before flushing in embarrassment as he saw the amused grin on her face.  
"I-I mean…"  
"We would be extremely grateful ma'am" Nanaki intervened.  
She grinned at that.  
"Good"

.o00o.

Mako green eyes looked in fascination at the green Materia before him.  
It had been a few weeks since they had accepted Layreil's deal, and they had yet to separate themselves from the Materia she had given them.  
Looking at it intently, the boy slowly reached out with his small hand, carefully curling it around the swirling marble.  
He held it delicately in his hands, concentrating.  
He could feel his Mother's essence in the small orb, calling out to him, reaching for the part of Her essence that now flowed through him.

Eyes closing in concentration, Nael started following Her call, reaching out to the energy in the Materia with his own. It felt warm and soothing, a feeling he now knew to associate with a Cure Materia.  
As the Materia's essence came in contact with his own, it began to glow a bright green as it had every time he had done it before. What he did not know, however, was that his own eyes were glowing as well as it did, of a mako green much brighter and more alive than the Materia's own.

Gently, while silently asking for its permission, he reached even deeper, following the trail he could feel calling to him from an even deeper well of energy.  
The Materia let him through without any problem by then, its gentle nature coming to light as it almost guided him through the process.  
Once he reached the enormous well of power, he felt his Mother' song embrace him, and he almost lost himself in it.  
Mentally shaking himself Nael focused once again on his objective, delicately following the Materia's energy through the trail, coaxing it out as it followed him almost eagerly.

Finally, he felt a surge of warmth envelop him and he opened his glowing green eyes, watching in fascination as the skin of his hand knit itself back together. In mere seconds, the only trace of the small cut he had inflicted himself was the small trail of blood on his hand.  
"You have gotten really good at this, Nael" a voice called, making the boy beam as he looked at the feline beside him.  
"Thanks 'Naki!" he exclaimed excitedly "You are pretty good yourself though"  
Nanaki shook his head modestly.  
"You are better"  
"You only have to practice more, here!" he said with conviction, handing the Materia to the feline.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1990**

Mako green and ochre bored into each other, assessing.  
The two observed each other, trying to see what the other was thinking, their bodies tense and ready to sprint at any minute.

Nael tightened his grip on the long, wooden stick he had found, while Nanaki readied his own makeshift weapon. They had been a gift from Bugenhagen shortly after Nael became 5 years old and Nanaki passed his 31st birthday as well, with the promise to be careful and that they would learn to fight well with those before they passed onto real ones.

For a moment, neither moved. Then, the two sprinted at the same time, coming at the other.  
Nanaki launched himself at the human boy, trying to knock him to the ground, but Nael dived just in time before taking a swing at the other with his long stick, using it as one would a short sword.  
Nanaki dived to the left, but was grazed all the same, a slight groan escaping him.  
With now even more vigor the feline gave a swing of his huge pawn, making Nael grunt as he fell to the ground at his left, before launching himself at the boy once again.  
He rolled to the side swiftly however, making the Guardian miss his hit, and quickly got up.  
The two went on like this for a while, fighting each other with as much fervor as they could.  
The fighting seemed like it would go on forever till one of Nael's attacks hit its mark fully.

Nanaki wined softly, stumbling to the ground and Nael took the opportunity to launch himself at the feline.  
The two stumbled on the ground for a bit, each struggling to remain on top of the other, till the feline finally managed to hold the boy down with his greater strength, long, sharp fangs pressed lightly but firmly against the other's neck. The Half-Cetra however was not to be outdone as almost at the same moment he raised his 'sword' at the other's own neck.

The remained like that for a while, staring each other down as they tried to regain their breath.  
Then, a huge smile broke out on their face and they retracted both their 'weapons'.  
Nael couldn't hold in his laughter as he lowered his 'weapon', Nanaki joining him a second later as he rolled off the boy to lie beside him on the ground.  
"We tied" the Guardian said, sounding almost surprised.  
"Yeah" the boy nodded "What did I tell you? You are not weaker than me. You even held me down!"  
The great feline remained quiet for a while, appearing to be debating with himself  
"Maybe" he replied at least.  
"You are not" was the matter-of-fact retort.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1991**

Nael blinked up towards the universe, trying to find something familiar in all the stars and planets his grandpa's planetary could show him.  
There was nothing.  
It was all completely new to him, apart, perhaps from the sun and the moon. It was hard to think how some things could be so different and yet so alike at the same time.  
Unnamed – to him – stars blinked down at the boy, almost as if observing him.  
Here, in the planetary, they seemed so close, almost as if he could touch them if he only reached far enough.  
It was a breathtaking sight.  
The one he preferred the most, however, was the reproduction of the Planet floating between the twinkling stars.

"Do you see, Nael?" The old man beside him said "The universe is infinite, we are so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. And yet, our Planet shines more brightly than all others, standing out even between all those bigger planets and stars"

Looking at the reproduction of his Mother's physical body, the boy could not help but agree. His Mother presence could be felt even like this.

"We are lucky to reside on such a magnificent Planet, to be part of it, yet most humans do not understand it. Most of them simply do not know it, but others simply chose to ignore it, preferring to pursue their own goals at the expense of all others" the man continued sadly.  
Nael looked for a moment longer at the universe laid out over him, before turning around to face the older man.  
"Well, we only have to let those who are truly ignorant, know the truth of Mother's magnificence. If the majority of the humans knew of the truth behind Mako and the Lifestream, I'm sure they would stop their harmful actions"

"But what of those who would still prefer going after their own interests?"  
Nael's face darkened at that.  
"We'll simply have to eliminate them or make them change their mind"  
His voice was hard and matter-of-factly and his resolve hardened when he felt his Mother' song resonate closer to him. He knew his reply had pleased Her.  
After all, no matter how good Mother was, She could still be ruthless when the time called for it, and She won't let a treat be if it put in danger the Whole. Even if She would not exterminate a whole specie of Her own useless it was really the last option; if some of them had to die then She would show no mercy—especially not for those who brought it upon themselves.

.o00o.o00o.

**[μ] εγλ 1992**

"Nanaki! Nanaki look!"  
A small boy of about eight years old ran through the canyon planes holding something in his arms, all the while yelling for his furred companion under the amused chuckles of those who saw him pass.  
Hearing Nael's voice, the Guardian turned around, just in time to catch the boy as he clashed into him, sending them both to the ground.  
"Nael!"  
The boy just grinned.  
"Hehe, sorry about that 'Naki" he said getting up "But look here! Look at what I found in the outer planes!"  
"You went there alone again? But Nael you know how grandpa-"  
Nael huffed "Yes, yes, I know, but don't worry, I'm alright, ne? Anyway, look at those!"  
Still looking a little worried, the feline finally looked at what the boy held in his arms...and promptly dropped his jaw in surprise, eyes wide open.

For there, in Nael's arms, were two weapons. Two _real_ weapons.  
"How.." he murmured, still shocked.  
"I found them buried in the ground! Someone must have dropped them a long time ago because they are pretty rusty now but…well, they should be in good enough condition for our needs"  
The astonishment in Nanaki's face transformed into childish excitement at this and the feline grinned at him.  
"You're right! With those we can finally train properly!"  
Nael nodded back enthusiastically, opening his mouth to say something in reply, but before he could a sharp, scratching voice interrupted them.  
"Yeah, right, as if a coward like you would even _know_ what fighting means. You'll flee at the first sign of real combat!"

Startled, not having heard anybody approaching them in their excitement, the two whipped around, coming to face with the yellow eyes of Deneh, the only other known living member of Nanaki's specie.  
The female was looking at Nanaki with scorn, never having made a secret of how little she thought of him.  
Deflated, Nanaki lowered his head, eyes turned away as he did not want to see Nael's reaction to her proclamation.  
He had always know he was a coward – how could he not be with whose blood ran through his veins? – But he did not want to appear weak in his little brother's eyes.  
What Nael said next, however, made him whip his head up in surprise.

"That's stupid" the small boy said in a matter-of-fact way.  
As Nanaki looked up, he could see his luminous green eyes were glowing with conviction and determination as they bore in Deneh's yellow ones.  
"And why is that?" Deneh asked, seemingly taken aback, not having expected for her words to be contested.  
"Because Nanaki is not a coward and he will grow to be a very strong warrior, thus making what you just said rather inconsequential" he affirmed with conviction.  
Wide-eyed, Nanaki looked hard into his brother's eyes, searching for a sign of doubt or lie. He found none.

Deneh's eyes widened slightly at that before she snorted, shaking her head scornfully.  
"If you say so boy. I don't think _that_ could ever be anything but a coward"  
With that, she turned away, walking back towards the bonfire; but this time, her words had not fazed Nanaki at all. He almost didn't even hear her, for he was too shocked by his brother's words.  
Nael huffed silently as Deneh walked away.  
She obviously couldn't tell a true warrior from a lowly rat. Of course, Nanaki would not look all that promising to some people, but Nael knew there was a huge potential in him. He just needed someone to believe in him and support him. In that regard, the Guardian reminded him a lot of Neville.

"Do you really think that?" an unsure, almost timid voice asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
Nael turned towards Nanaki, smiling warmly at him.  
"Of course 'Naki. You will be an excellent Guardian one day, I assure you"  
Nanaki looked into his brother's eyes, once again searching for lies or deception, but he only found sincerity, warmth and conviction.  
His brother really believed in him.  
Nanaki nodded, a determined, happy smile stretching his feline lips.  
"When does the serious training begin?"  
Nael merely grinned back

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1993**

"_Down_ Ney!" a voice bellowed.  
A young boy of no more than 9 crouched down on the ground just as a giant claw slashed where his head had been only seconds before.  
Swiftly, with a grace no 9 year old should possess, the boy, Ney, twirled around, his dagger barely a glimpse as he slashed the feathery chest before him. A shriek filled the air as blood began pouring from the wound. The creature readied itself to attack again in retaliation but before it could move, an orange-red blur launched itself at it, knocking it to the ground.

"Thanks 'Naki!" Ney exclaimed even as he ran towards the two fighting forms—his only reply being a higher roar.  
The orange-red feline had started attacking the beast with his sharp claws and fangs, not giving it the time to get up. Avoiding the trashing body parts, the boy threw himself back into the fight, slashing at the creature's wings.  
The giant bird roared in pain at that and with a last struggle, it finally managed to fling 'Naki away.  
Trusting his companion was alright, the boy rolled himself under the creature as it rose from the ground, but only managed to scratch it as the Griffin took repair in the sky.

Breath labored, the fire-red feline came to the boy's side, both watching wearily as the winged creature twirled through the air in circles for a while, appearing to be observing them.  
It flew erratically now, one wing moving with visible difficulty even as it circled the air.  
Barely a few seconds passed before a curse left the boy's mouth as he noticed the beast reading itself again.  
He did not need to say anything to 'Naki as the two companions quickly dived away in opposite directions, barely avoiding the attack.  
Not giving the creature the time to steady itself again, boy and feline were upon it in seconds, one slashing with his dagger and the other piercing it with claws, fangs, and his hairclip, even as the Griffin gave back as much as it got.

The two moved in almost perfect coordination, sign of a deep familiarity with each other's fighting style. There were still some errors, some openings were left and some not taken advantage of, and some moves were a bit franetic while others could have been implemented more smoothly, but they had the determination to improve.  
Finally the Griffin roared again and managed to dislodge the two from its body, taking the chance to escape once again in the sky.

Chests heaving, boy and feline watched as the beast soared erratically through the sky.  
Then, the two exchanged a glance, a silent message passing through them before the feline nodded slightly.  
Seeing this, the boy readied himself, a deep look of concentration taking over his face as he curled his hand before himself.  
Eyes closing, Ney took a deep breath, concentrating on the energy flowing inside of him. Gently, he took hold of it and guided it to the outside, using as a catalyst the small orb hidden around his neck.  
While the boy concentrated, Naki never took his eyes away from the winged creature, ready to warn his companion.

He kept watching as the Griffin moved to attack them once again, even as Ney's hand started to glow. Softly in the beginning, but always more strongly as the seconds passed.  
The giant bird was approaching them swiftly, but still Naki did nothing. He remained immobile till the Griffin came closer, then when it was barely a few meters from them, he finally took action.  
"Now!" the feline exclaimed before diving behind Ney.  
Before he'd even completed the word however, the boy had already reacted.

Opening glowing green eyes, he grinned wickedly at the beast, before outstretching his hand before him and releasing the sphere of light.  
Not having the time to avoid it, the Griffin could do nothing as it flew into the burning light head on and fell down with a pained shriek.  
The beast tried to move again, but the numerous wounds it had received during the combat and the blood loss, made it an impossible task. Weakly, it struggled again for a few seconds before finally giving in.

Time seemed to stop as the beast fell immobile on the ground and for a moment, all was silent.  
Boy and feline continued to watch it warily for a few seconds, bodies still tensed in fight. Then, as the creature still didn't move after a few minutes, their bodies relaxed and the little boy jumped high into the air, whooping in triumph.  
"We did it! We did it!" he cried out happily, still bouncing up and down.  
"Did you see that 'Naki?' it was so much fun!"  
"Yeah, you did great!" the feline exclaimed excitedly.  
The boy twirled around, coming face to face with the strange lion-like creature.  
He grinned happily at the feline, holding his hands behind his back as he leaned forward.  
"You did great as well! You are so strong and agile; I still have so much to catch up to!"  
The animal gave a sort of grumbling, embarrassed laugh, shaking his head softly.  
"Let's just say we both still have much to improve upon then"  
"Yeah, we should keep training! I'm counting upon you to help me better myself"  
Nanaki simply gave him a modest, feline smile, his eyes brimming with excitement.  
"I'm counting upon you as well"

Before anything else could be said between the two, the Griffin from before shrieked again, getting up slowly.  
The boy looked back at the huge beast sheepishly, not appearing at all alarmed that the powerful beast he had been fighting against so fiercely just seconds before was still alive and giving him a sort of bird-ish glare through its pain.  
Instead, a warm sheepish smile still on his lips, Nael moved quickly towards it.

"Sorry Gyf, don't worry, I did not forget about you" he said, placing a hand over the injured bird.  
Giving the creature one last reassuring smile, Nael closed his eyes, his face set in concentration.  
A few seconds after, a warm, greenish light surrounded his hand before slowly spreading over the Griffin's injury.  
The beast crooned softly at the sensation.  
"There, there" he murmured soothingly, moving his hand to hover upon each injury.  
"All healed up" he said finally, running his other hand into soft feathers as the glow returned to his hand once again, before dimming and disappearing completely

He laughed as the bird gave him a happy chirp, nipping softly at his hairs in thanks. Nael then watched in curiosity as the bird began searching for something between its long feathers. When it looked up again, in his beak was a feather.  
Seeing as the boy merely kept watching, the bird nudged him on his shoulder impatiently. Finally getting its message, he stretched out his hand, watching with wide, green eyes as the Griffin crooned approvingly before finally dropping the item in his outstretched hand.  
"Thank you Gyf" Nael said in gratitude, putting away the Phoenix Down he had just received and stroking the bird one last time in thanks.  
The giant bird crooned happily once again, basking in the boy's attentions for a few seconds more before taking off again, spreading its powerful wings and soaring high into the sky.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1994**

It was night in the canyon.  
The sun had hid itself behind the horizon long ago, replaced by the moon, and thousands of stars had come out to play under their mother's light.  
The small village of Cosmo Canyon had gone asleep under them, the only light being that of the dying embers of the bonfire and the feeble rays of moonlight that reached it.

A young boy of ten sat upon a cliff away from the small village, legs hanging from the top and hands outstretched behind him, supporting his body.  
His long, midnight hair seemed to absorb the light, the red streaks barely visible. The only thing you could clearly see was the boy's luminous green eyes. They shone so brightly in the darkness they appeared to be glowing and if you looked closely enough, you could see in their depths the lazy swirls of the Lifestream.

Those eyes were doors to the Planet' soul.

At the moment, the green orbs were filled with pain and sorrow as the boy gazed up into the starred sky. So much he had gone through, much more than his small body could have permitted. It was a pain too old for so young a soul.  
Usually, the boy tried to hide it—the sorrow and guilt that still consumed his being—and most of the times his youth allowed him to forget. To be the child he physically was and have the childhood his Mother wished for him to have.

It was like having two minds in one body. One, old and filled with sorrow, and another, far younger and with the childishness and carefree thoughts of youth - albeit perhaps more intelligent than the norm.  
Usually, his younger mind prevailed, and he allowed it to, knowing it was the mind his young body was supposed to have.  
But when his older mind bled through, the pain returned back in full force, hitting him with vengeance for having ignored it so long.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his old world; what his precious people were doing.  
Were they ok? Did they miss him? Was Severus lonely once again?  
He did not even know what time it was there.  
He often wondered if he would ever meet Sirius again as well. Would the man recognize him? It was true he did not change too much—his skin was paler, his eyes greener and his hair longer and dipped in blood—but he had changed inside. He was so different from the young fifteen years old boy his godfather last remembered that he often wondered if the man would accept him now.

He was not innocent anymore and his soul had become so black since then. He had become…a monster. There was no other way to describe him, after everything they had done to his body and humanity, and he wondered if Sirius would be able to accept those changes. Even more, however, he wondered if the man would forgive him.  
But how could he? How, when he could not even forgive himself.

Memories kept haunting him and the pain and guilt sometimes was so intense he couldn't breathe. At those times, the only thing that could soothe him was Mother's voice.  
She was everywhere; he could feel Her through the stones, see Her in light and darkness, hear Her song in the wind. She was in everything, Her presence a deep pulsating warmth—a heartbeat- flowing through the very Earth.  
She whispered in his ears at night, guided his steps through the day, and gave him strength when he needed it.  
She was everything to him.

He had not forgotten his real parents of course, they will always held a special place in his heart but they were too distant, a fading image in his mind by now, while She was _here_ and he could _feel_Her essence in his very being, pulsating, flowing through his veins like his blood and magic. He even had visible proof of Her presence inside of him now: a tattoo.  
A strange, twirling design that went from his left arm to his left shoulder, with the edges licking at his chest, neck and shoulder-blade. The tattoo was in the same mako green of his eyes and it looked kind of strange…like it shone from under his skin.

It had appeared only a few days ago, on his tenth birthday, and it was now a part of his very soul. It would pulse and glow whenever he used his powers with a certain intensity or whenever his Mother's presence was particularly strong, but it usually remained unseen otherwise.  
In the beginning he had been unsure about it, worried even, but now he found he rather liked it; it made him feel even more connected to his Mother.

_§…Mother…§_ he whispered almost desperately into the night, feeling lost.  
And when a responding warmth surrounded him as it always did, embracing him just as a mother would, he basked happily in it.  
_§… Childe…§_ Mother whispered into his ear, Her voice coming from all around him and inside him, thousands of voices merging into one.  
He closed his eyes then, a little smile appearing on his face as he hummed in contentment.  
_§…Mother…§_ he whispered again, but this time his tone was light and relieved.  
_§… Childe…§_ she repeated. It was difficult for Her to speak to him clearly when he was awake and She usually spoke with images, feelings and impressions when it happened.

Usually, when he called out to Her like this, She always replied with sensations of warmth, love and waiting.  
This time however, something was different.

_§…Warmth/Childe/Mine/Love/Time/Duty/Readiness...§_

Nael's eyes widened at that. Duty…time…readiness...  
_§…Mother?...§_ he enquired back uncertainly. Was She asking him what he thought She was?

_§…Warmth/Leave/Guide/Together/Love/Night/Sleep/Day/Leave…§_

His eyes widened further at that, and he could feel his ten years old mind coming to the surface once again as an excited smile stretched over his face.  
He sent his love back to Mother then, along with a feeling of assent and anticipation, before finally lying down as another wave of warmth enveloped him, basking in the sensation even as Her song carried though the wind, culling him to sleep.  
Mother always washed the pain away.

.o00o.

Harry put away his last things before tying the small pack on his back; his expression blank even as his eyes glinted with a determined light.

It was time; Mother had whispered to him the other night. He had to go.  
He spared one last look at the room that had been his own for the last ten years before closing the door behind him. He had already taken all he valued; his only regret being not having his few precious possessions brought from his old world.  
It would seem they did not make it through the Lifestream.  
His heart tightened at not having anything to remind him of his Beloved, but their memory would always be close to his heart, no matter his biological age.  
Sighing, Nael made his way through the observatory.

"I have to go" he said, stopping before the man who he had come to know as a grandfather during his years here. "Mother is calling"  
Bugenhagen looked down at him, smiling jovially. "Ho Ho Hoooo! I see my boy. I always knew we should expect great things from you. You _are_ a Cetra after all. Ho Ho Hoooo!"  
Nael didn't wonder how the man knew what he was, and he did not say. He had seen the knowledge in the man's eyes the first time he had called the Planet 'Mother'.

"Ho Ho Hoooo! I believe you're leaving something behind however" the man said and then floated out of the room, completely ignoring the inquiring look Nael gave him. The little boy could only wait patiently, used to the other' strange antics. Really, the old man sometimes reminded him too much of Dumbledore. He was less manipulating and underhanded thought, fortunately. Not that he did not care for his old mentor, he just…wished he had done things differently. So many things would have gone better if only the old man had told him the truth…but he knew what happened wasn't only the man's fault. No, he was the one to blame in the end after all.

"Here" the man's voice finally broke through his thoughts.  
Mentally shaking his head, the boy looked up and what he saw almost took his breath away.  
"How…" he murmured disbelieving, for there, in the elder's hands, were his old and most trusted weapons.  
They were two long daggers – twin blades – made of the hardest metal known to wizard: Black Aintyum.  
It was a magical metal that never deteriorated and which allowed one's magic to be roughly channeled through it if treated right.

His daggers were made completely of it and, where the hilt joined with the blade, was encased one swirling blue orb. Small veins could be seen start from each orb, thinning the further they went from it. Nael could see each vein pulsate with power and he could feel it calling out to him, making his hands twitch to touch them.  
But, even more importantly, he could see the small chain attached to the hilt of one of the daggers. At the end of the chain, shrunk as much as possible, was a miniature leather pouch.

"Ho Ho Hoooo!"  
The elder's laugh startled Nael then, bringing him back from his musings.  
Shaking himself inwardly once again, Nael looked back up towards Bugenhagen.  
"I found them the day I took you in" the man said even as Nael felt his Mother whisper to him and the boy nodded in understanding.

_§...yourcore/yoursoul/apartofyou/followhere...§_

It made sense after all, Voldemort made those twin blades with a part of him, making them true extensions of his body and magic.  
He noticed they were a little different though; not by much, but their 'feeling' was a little different, and the once pure blue in the swirling orbs, as well as the veins on the blades, were slightly greener than before.

_§...change/Childe/bond/link/Lifestrem/change/together/follow...§_

Nael nodded again, looking up at the elder with gratitude and determination.  
"Thank you grandpa" he said, and looking in the glowing green eyes the older man knew he wasn't thanking him only for the weapons.  
He smiled. "Ho Ho Hoooo! It is me who should thank you, my boy. You gave me a chance at something I didn't think I could ever have: a son. You and Nanaki will always be my sons, even if only in my heart"  
Nael looked startled into the man's eyes at this, then, he smiled, a warmth spreading through his body.  
"We all have to thank Mother" he said.  
The man nodded with another laugh. "Ho Ho Hoooo! Thanks to The Planet indeed"

"So you really are going" a young voice said from the open door, interrupting their conversation.  
The boy turned around slowly, having already sensed the other's presence. He nodded, looking at the feline intently.  
He had grown in the last ten years, Nael noted absently as he observed the Guardian.  
By now, they were around the same age, with Nanaki being around 11-12 years old by his specie' standards. However, they were still children (even if for him it was more in body than mind, his more adult mindset slowly bleeding through now that he was growing up).  
He could see it looking into the feline's eyes. They were young and innocent, naïve like only those of a child could be; and yet, Nael could still see a hidden fire burning in their depths.

"Yes" he nodded simply, looking intently into those intelligent ochre eyes.  
Nanaki looked away dejectedly at that.  
"I see..." he murmured.

Looking at him, Nael could feel doubt sneaking up on him. He loved Nanaki like a brother, he did not want to leave him behind, alone and dejected. Perhaps he could…feeling his Mother's presence hum gently under his skin in approval, he smiled.

"Would you come with me, 'Naki?"  
Nanaki's head whipped towards him at that, and the feline looked at him whit shocked, hopeful eyes.  
"You…you'd let me come with you?"  
"Of course I would. You are my brother after all, and I want to be with you. Besides, Mother approves"

The feline looked ready to burst in happiness at that, and for a moment, Nael was sure he would say yes, but then his powerful, furred shoulders slumped, and he shook his head, turning away.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't" he said with regret.  
Nael frowned at his reply. He could feel the self-hatred in his tone, and he did not like it at all.  
"But why? I'd love it if you came with me"  
A flash of happiness passed through the ochre eyes before Nanaki shook his head once more.  
"I would only be an inconvenience to you. I'm an unworthy coward after all. How can I not be with whose blood runs through my veins? I would only abandon you when you're counting on me the most, exactly as my father did" he shook his head, shoulders slumped as his eyes looked at something too far away.

"When I think about my mother I'm full of pride and joy…and that's fine. But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger", he said, muscles tensing at the last part.

Nael looked at him pensively at this, tilting his head lightly to the side as he listened as his Mother murmured something in his ears, even as Bugenhagen looked sadly down at his more furred 'son'.  
"You really can't forgive your father?" he murmured.  
Nanaki growled slightly, looking back at him.  
"Of course. He… left mother for dead" he replied before shaking his head in anger "When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off to himself, abandoning mother and the people of the Canyon!"

Nanaki shook his head once again, but before they could say anything else, a voice interrupted them.  
"I think you should show him grandpa" Nael said.  
The elder looked startled at him for a moment before nodding.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo! Of course my boy, of course! I would have shown him earlier had I know those were his thoughts" he then looked towards Nanaki again, who was watching the two confusedly.

"What are you saying?" he asked a little lost, for once sounding all in all like the small kit he was in this moment of vulnerability.  
Nael tilted his head slightly, petting his head in a reassuring way and causing Nanaki to relax under his touch almost instantly. He would support his brother in his moment of weakness like the other always supported him till now.  
"Mother spoke to me before. She told me what your father really did and showed me a place. He is waiting there now, forever petrified"  
Nanaki looked at him with huge, wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked again in that lost tone.  
"Come Nanaki, there is something I have to show you. You are coming as well Nael? It may be dangerous usually but I have a feeling this time it won't be much of a problem" he said knowingly.  
"Of course grandpa. I wouldn't want for you two to go there alone, despite all. Besides, 'Naki will need my support"  
"Ho Ho Hoooo, what a considerate boy you are. Well then, bring your weapons, both of you"  
With that, Bugenhagen started floating out of the planetary, not looking back to see if they were following.

"…?"  
Nanaki looked confusedly at Nael as the old man left, asking for an explanation, but the boy only smiled reassuringly.  
"Sorry brother but I do not know the full story. Bugen' should be the one to explain it to you"  
The feline nodded unsurely at that, before they both went after their grandpa; weapons securely with them.

.o00o.

_[The majority of dialogs in this scene are mostly taken directly from the game]_

In the depths of Cosmo Canyon, was a shadow-filled cavern.  
It was exactly like in the image Mother had given him, dark, damp and filled with malevolent presences.  
Even so, they had barely met any monsters till now, and Nael rather thought it was thanks to his Mother's protective presence, as he could feel It pulsating slightly around them. Yet again, he did not bother to wonder how Grandfather had known.

"Ho Ho Hoooo!" exclaimed Bugenhagen, coming before them.  
"My boys, here are the ghosts of the Gi tribe, killed in a certain battle" he said.  
Nanaki looked at him curiously at that.  
"A certain battle…?"  
Bugenhagen nodded.  
"Yes. The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream…now be careful my boys, for we still have far to go. Ho Ho Hoooo!"

With that said, the old man started floating again.  
Nael and Nanaki exchanged a glance before they followed after him, Nael giving the feline another calm, reassuring smile.

Even with Mother's protection they still engaged in some battles as they proceeded through the cavern, meeting the ghosts of the Gi Bugenhagen had told them about; and Nanaki saw for the first time the monsters that caused his mother's death and made his father run away. Or so he had thought before – he was starting to doubt what he'd always considered certainty before.

They were becoming rather tired and the spirits were perhaps a bit too much for them to fight alone, even like this, but they were together and their grandpa had faith in them. They knew he would have never let them in the cave had he not though them ready. However, they did not let any of the monsters come near him, because despite his wisdom, the old man lacked the knowledge and body to fight.

Nael rolled around as a sharp claw pierced the earth where he had been just seconds before. He twirled around, inflicting further damage with his daggers even as Nanaki launched himself at the beast. Feeling a movement behind himself, Nael turned around swiftly, locking his twin blades with the claws of the other Gi spirit. Panting in exertion, he threw himself into the fight, trusting Nanaki could cope with the other one on his own. Pushing against the claws with all his body, Nael then retreated suddenly and slipped to the side under the monster's body, causing it to lose balance and stagger. He did not give it the time to re-stabilize itself however, and with a swift move, he sank his twin blades in the creature's neck, effectively putting it K.O.

Breathing heavily, Nael turned around just in time to see Nanaki deliver his own final blow. He stabbed the spirit's hearth with his Mythril clip before tearing at its jaw, making it fall limp on the floor. Panting, the feline looked at him, accreting himself he was alright, before turning back towards their grandpa, who was looking at them with mixed pride and concern.

"Ho Ho Hoooo, you did well my boys, you have grown strong. Now I know it was not a mistake bringing you here"  
Nael and Nanaki both flushed at the compliment, the boy embarrassedly shifting his feet even as the feline looked away.  
"Thank you grandpa" Nael Muttered at the end and Nanaki nodded beside him.  
"Of nothing my boys, it is the simple truth after all."  
Said this, Bugenhagen looked around himself, observing the cave they were walking through.  
"As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger than us. If they had attacked through here, we wouldn't have stood a chance.  
"…." Nanaki looked at him intensely at this, trying to see where he was getting at even as a part of himself denied it.  
"Knowing this, a warrior went through the cave alone, fighting attackers one after the other…"

"Grandpa…that warrior…" Nanaki murmured uncertainly.

"Ho Ho Hoooo! Come my boy, I have something I want to show you, we're almost there"  
With that said, Bugenhagen passed through a small internal cave.  
Nael and Nanaki exchanged a glance at this before following after him. Nanaki troubled and uncertain and Nael reassuring and supportive.

Going after their grandpa, they came out under the starred sky.  
They had reached the other entrance of the cave, and were now gazing upon the huge cliffs surrounding them.  
There, at the top of one of them, a strong figure could be seen.  
"This is…" Nanaki murmured to himself.  
"The warrior who fought against the Gi" confirmed Bugenhagen as they came beside him.  
"He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. But he was never able to return to town. Look Nanaki. Look at the warrior, Seto"  
"That…that's…Seto?"  
"Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. To protect this Canyon and his family. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body into stone…even after they all ran away, Seto continued to protect us. And he continues to do so, even now"  
"Even now…" Nanaki repeated.  
"You thought he was a coward and ran away, but he, alone, risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. _That_ is your father, Seto"  
"That…that is Seto? Did mother know?"  
"Ho Ho Hoooo…she knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal this cave myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about it"

Nanaki looked back at his father's form at those words. In his eyes a strange combination of emotions.  
Nael, who had kept silent till now, finally spoke again.  
"You see Nanaki, your father is not a coward. He is a hero. _This_is the blood that flows through your veins."  
"A hero…" Nanaki repeated, a touch of awe entering his voice as the realization finally sunk in. all those things he'd thought about his father were lies. His father wasn't a coward, he was a _hero_.  
Suddenly, he felt ashamed of himself to have thought of him as such. To have thought so badly of him. His father had died to save them, to save him, and he had not even wanted to recognize him – had been _ashamed_of him.  
Looking at him, Nael smiled warmly.  
"Yes, a hero. Don't worry Nanaki. I'm sure your father does not care of what you thought before. I'm sure he is simply happy you came to see him" he said reassuringly, tracing his hand comfortingly through the burnt orange fur "So, you see, you cannot be a coward, it is not in your blood. Now you know this, what do you say, do you still want to remain here?"

Looking into those luminous green eyes, perfectly visible even in the darkness of the cave, Nanaki nodded. Shoulders set and head held high, he could feel his resolution strengthening.  
"I'm Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior Seto!" he roared, and for once there was pride in his voice when he spoke about his father. "I'll come with you and become a warrior true to this noble name!"  
Nael beamed at him at those words, happy with how his brother had grown up seemingly right before his eyes.

It was then that they noticed something.  
A drop was falling from the cliff were Seto stood. One after another those drops fell, coming from the petrified body's eyes.  
Bugenhagen watched shocked at this.  
"That's….Seto's…Seto…"  
"Seto…fa-father" Nanaki murmured.

"You see, he is not angry at all. He is happy you came here and that you finally know the truth. He has waited till now to see you"  
"He…has waited for me?" Nanaki asked, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.  
"Yes. So why don't you go to greet him now?" he confirmed with a smile.  
Nanaki stared at him for another shocked moment, before looking back at where his father's petrified body still guarded the entrance to the cave and nodding, face set in determination.  
"I will" he said. Then, with a few long leaps, the Guardian climbed to the top of the cliff.  
There, settling down beside his father's body, he raised his head to the moon and started howling in his father's honor.

.o00o.

"Are you ready?" Nael asked Nanaki as the feline came beside him.  
"I am" he exclaimed excitedly.  
Nael smiled. "Good. Let's get going then"

With those simple words, they started making their way outside of Cosmo Canyon.  
They did not look back at their grandfather, for they knew they would not want to leave if they did. They had already said their farewells and there was nothing more to add.  
Mother was calling him after all, and Nael would come to Her aid. It was his duty and honor as a Cetra. Besides, they will come back one day.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** Unknown Time**-**[**_**Unknown Location**_**]**

It was cold.  
Terribly so.

The ground was covered in pure-white snow as a freezing, unforgiving wind shook the sky.  
The light hid behind dark, foreboding clouds as soft, white flakes of snow fell to the ground.  
They hid everything from sight, falling with deceptive strength and violence, sweeping away all that met their path.

On the ground, half-covered in icy white, the shape of a man could feebly be seen.  
The man had shoulder length, shaggy black hair, which moved everywhere the wind took them. He was dressed in shaggy clothes, half torn and now wet from the snow.

His face, which looked incredibly drawn, appeared to be slowly rejuvenating. Laugh and stress lines smoothing out, and the sign of malnourishment and poor heath disappearing completely.  
Shaking, the man took harsh, swallow gasps, trying desperately to move.

He felt strange, his entire body was numb; the only thing he could feel being a strange tingling sensation spreading throughout himself. His head worked hazily and it felt full of cotton. His memories becoming further away with each flake of snow that fell on his face. Only one thing was strong enough to remain fresh and clear in his mind, even then.

Gathering his last remaining strength, he shakily raised his head, managing to move a few inches in the midst of the unforgiving white storm before crashing down again. His strength and consciousness leaving him completely.  
One last, shaky word slipped past his frozen lips, the memory flying away in the wind as his mind was plumbed into darkness.

"_Harry_…"

As he lay unconscious on the ground, the man never saw the shadow looming over him.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

**_A/N:_** Finished! It is done, finally. As you can see, this chapter was much longer than the others, and I plan on one or two other long enough chapters to relate Nael and Nanaki's travels.

I'm planning on dividing it in two chapters, but we'll see. Like for this chapter, I had already written some parts down somewhere (I'll have to search for them..._again._Damn my untidiness), but still have the other half to write.

After that, I guess you could say the 'real' story begins.

Now, I have another Question I'd like to propose you, one **I****_really_**__**need an answer** to because I'm completely lost about this: **How should Nael's magic make things different?** I _do_have some ideas, but there is one point I cannot seem to find a solution to. His magic and Spiritual energy (Lifestream and all that) have merged. thus, it stands to logic this will affect both his normal magic that the Materia spells. Only thing being...I don't know how! It can't be all advantageous/disadvantageous, because then it wouldn't be at all realistic and no matter that we are in a world(technically two worlds) of fantasy, I refuse to write something _completely_unrealistic (heh, I've always believed to be something like half Romantic and half Realistic as a writer; at least, I try to be as realistic as possible but I don't know if I manage it...oh well).

Anyway, I hope you'll be able to give me some ideas, because otherwise there are many parts of the following two/one chapters I won't be able to write...

well, anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter as well and I did not disappoint your expectations ;)

Please **review** and let me know what you think. It really _does_make me post faster, because I'm definitely too lazy to do things fast enough without incentive, hehe...

**_A/N [2]_** : Edited! I didn't add anything new this time either but I changed some things around and corrected some mistakes (I hope).


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A** [**August****3** **2014**]: Hi guys! xD I deeply apologize for my absence those past months but…well, life has become ethic and I'm just too lazy, hehe…plus, I had a momentary lapse of interests for this story. Not to worry though, it already happened but was always surpassed. I would not have posted this fic if I thought I could not see it through, although, it may take a good while..hehe…

Now, I'm posting this in a hurry as I have, like, 10 minutes before leaving for the airport - I'm going to Dublin, Yay! (I'm from Italy ;D) – so please be understanding if you see a few errors more than usual, I had absolutely no time to correct this but I promised to post at least one chapter before leaving, so…well, be patient please, I'll correct it properly on my return. Maybe.

Anyway, thank you all for your replies and reviews, I cannot believe so many people favored/followed my story, I'm happy ^^

About the magic thing, thank you all for your suggestions, but some I had to discard just based on the fact that you made the assumption Nael's magic is _white_\- Which it isn't. But I guess it's my fault for not mentioning it earlier, sorry. Some of your answers are really interesting though, but I'll explain it more on the next ch.

Well, now I really must escape, good holidays and enjoy! ^^

**N/A** [**October****27****2014**]: Ok guys, I know promised I would have updated by now but I'm just having problems getting out the new chapter. I have a vague idea of what I will do and all that, but inspiration just doesn't come. I tried forcing something out but the last time I did I came up with this chapter that I did not really like very much apart from some scenes. Thus, to make up for my lateness, I decided to at least do this little bit and see if it wouldn't give me a bit of inspiration as well: here is the revised chapter 4. I corrected a few things, added some and changed others (one) completely so please read this if you can, although it's nothing really essential to the plot :) I also added the answers to your reviews from ch3

I apologize once again for all the complications for this chapter and my lateness, I'll see to not have it happen again. I'll see to have the next chapter written out and posted soon in any case, it shouldn't take more than two weeks at most...I hope anyway, heh..

If anyone is interested however, my trip to Dublin went fantastically! Wherever I turned there were people speaking in a different language! Russian, French, German, Spanish - Italian as well of course, but that's superfluous - it was wonderful! The next languages I want to learn are German (I will admit I fell in love with it during my trip) and Japanese (always wanted to learn this one) while I hope you will help me to always improve my English (at least the writing).

Anyway, as I'm sure I'm boring you, let's return to the story now!

On a general note, to explain further about Nael's magic (I decided to put it here since I will not post the next chapter in a few days yet): as you can see in this chapter, Nael is _not_ your normal Cetra. He was made differently by 'Mother'. His purpose is to protect, thus his magic cannot really be white - or at least white as intended in FFVII. Thus, while he will be capable of it, his specialty cannot rest on healing magic and the like. I'm sorry to have not explained this before, but I hope I made it clear now :)

Now, onto specifics:

A huge thank you to all those of you who followed/favored this story and especially to those of you who left a reviewed and answered my question.

**UnknowGuest** \- thank you for your suggestion, in effect I did think about what you said but I wanted to make it a bit more complicated than that;**  
****kayla** \- I promise I will not make you await too long yet for the next chapter ;P;**  
****gemava** \- As I'm sure you have seen in this chapter I incorporated a few of your suggestions, for the other things instead...well, I'm more uncertain there. I guess I'll have to think about it. I also don't like not giving Nael any limits. It would seem too...I don't know, surreal *shrugs*. Hahaha I like that image, a mini Bahamut being carried around on his shoulder...cute. Anyway, I'm really happy you like to read my story and I'll try not to make you wait long for the next updates...not _too_ long at least hehe;**  
****Shadow Wolf 15846** \- thank you, I hope you'll keep following this fic;**  
****jgood27** \- I'm glad you like it, hope not to have disappointed and glad to have found you as well ;P**  
****Sstormlight** \- Thank you very much, I'm happy you like it. Thank you for your suggestions, but as you must have seen reading this chapter/my A/N healing won't be one of Nael' specialties, protecting will however, so there is that;**  
****Merula Aeolus** \- Thank you for the compliment, your Shadow Magic and 'bloodline' magic is very interesting. Although it doesn't quite fit in this story I have just the right fic to use it in xD I'll be sure to discuss the ideas for it with you when I will post it...meaning, sadly, when I finish this story (I would get _too_ sidetracked if I posted other fics while still not having completed this one) Also, by chance, I just read a few of your stories. Liked them!xD;**  
****xXxOtAkU-44xXx** \- Thank you!:);**  
****SleepyMangaHead** \- Well, you should know by now I'm quite taken with you so there shouldn't be any need to say anything, really ;P but for an official 'thank you' I'll just say I'm really thankful for your suggestions, and your reviews always help me with the plot and clearing my ideas;  
**dhyetaX1999** \- Hahaha well, that is quite an idea...I must admit I never thought of the possibility of Sirius being Vincent, your ideas about it are quite interesting as well, but I am afraid they will remain unused in this story, sadly. I did not want to substitute any of the original characters, so Vincent will remain his adorable, taciturn self and Sirius will be...well, you'll see ;D I like your idea of Nael being able to recharge himself through the ambient magic/Spirit energy of the planet as well and quite probably will use it as well. About the rest, as I'm sure you'll have seen in this chapter/my A/N Nael cannot specialize in healing magic. That's Aerith's job. The merging of his magic with the LS will however undoubtedly make it easier for him to connect/use the Materia and I'm heading this way as well, but I really like Genesis so I don't think I will make him too weak in this regard either...I think. Well, I'll see when the time comes u.u And I also quite like changing Materia into spells of the HP verse when I can, I like the idea of bringing the HP world into the FFVII one through Nael's Materia and it also changes things up a bit. Also, about AVALANCHE...I'm not really sure it will form this time around. At least not as in FFVII. I'm quite uncertain about that time-frame for my plot in fact. I guess it'll come as I write.  
**ibterusmith50** \- You fell into the white magic trap as well, I'm afraid. I'm sorry I did not specify it earlier and thank you for having taken time to answer my question :)**  
****kat1316** \- I know, I know, I always make you wait but don't worry, as I said in two weeks at most the next chapter will be up! Thank you to still keep up with my story in spite of my laziness and lateness;**  
****Lady Kaiki** \- Thank you! I will, promise;**  
****EveJHoang** \- You always give me interesting input, thank you :) I think I'm pretty sure I will follow your suggestion of making his magic semi-sentient as I really like it and it quite fits. It's a good variant to have in the story that could change quite some things for the better/worse following what I need. I also absolutely _love_ the idea you gave me about Chaos' reaction to him. Really, I love it, thank you and you were plenty of help :);**  
****Ceica** \- thank you, and I'm quite curious as well since I have not really planned their reactions. I guess I'll spring it but I admit it will be quite interesting to see for me as well. As I'm sure you have noticed in this chapter I partly followed your suggestion and gave Nael a sword like Genesis' all for himself, but I'm not quite sure about runes...I don't know, I quite love using them in my stories, but I don't think they will fit too well in this fic. About becoming a blacksmith instead...well that is an interesting notion, although I did always see Cloud more as one. However...I guess with Harry's abilities it would be quite interesting. Hm...I will see. I will surely think about it seriously. As for the potions...well, there will be someone else to work on them*grins*. Don't worry for your English, it's perfectly comprehensible;**  
****wolfawaken** \- thank you, glad to not have let you down and to see another review from you. About the cliff hanger...well, I can't say obviously *grins*;**  
****raven1493** \- Thank you;  
**Kai19** \- Thank you for your suggestion, I think I will use almost all of them. I don't think I'll make him have a limit of how many Materia he can use/keep on himself however, although it's quite an interesting idea. Thank you!; **Firehedgehog** \- ohh...Thank you! ^^ your comment was really...effective I must say. Liked it xD;  
**Silvermane1** -Thank you so much!

Ok, you must know I felt quite silly addressing your reviews for ch 3 when I already have read your reviews for this chapter but...oh well. c'est la vie. È la vita. It's life u.u (damn, I run out of languages for this phrase...*pout*)

Also, sorry for taking up so much space with my A/N, I know it can be quite annoying at times, but as most of you would have already read this chapter it shouldn't be too much of a bother.

Now, I promise I won't' write anything else - apart from the story of course ;P

**Ps:** If you're looking for the changes and don't want to read it all again look for the Ancient Temple part and for the Icicle Area one. The two major changes are here, although for the first one it's really something small - like, less than a paragraph - which I find important.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

**CH 4: TrAVeLinG . Pt_1**

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** 1994 -****_[Western Continent]_**

Harry swiftly jumped down, his knees bending slightly to absorb the impact as the feline form of Nanaki landed right beside him.  
It had been three days since they began their travel, and now they had finally reached their destination, the first place Mother had wanted to show him: _The Ancient Forest_.  
One of the places his ancient brothers and sisters had taken as their own.

He knew, normally, the only way to go in would be to fly or with a green, black or golden chocobo since the forest was situated on a plateau, but Mother had shown him another way. A secret passage accessible only if you knew the old Cetra language and had Mother's guidance.  
The only way to enter it, in fact, was to infuse a specific inscription with the Planet' Spiritual Energy in a very precise pattern.

Straightening once again, Harry sighed contentedly as he took in the sight before them.  
An expanse of vibrant, lavish green covered everything in sight, colorful and extravagant flowers sprouted between the grass blades here and there, without a precise pattern—the soft breeze gently caressing them in its wake, spreading their fragrance to the rest of the forest.  
Beside him, he could see Nanaki look around himself with a look of childish awe, the same, Nael imagined, he himself must be wearing.

Indeed, it was undeniable the land before them was a really beautiful sight, but what entranced Nael the most was the deeper connection he could already feel with his Mother in this place.  
There was a reason as to why the Cetra chose certain specific places to call their own after all.

The Cetra were normally a nomadic race, traveling the Planet to guide the spark of life of the Planet into the world, and it was rare they settled down for more than a few months at a time.  
There were some places however, were they could not help but return to, inexorably attracted to the lands. It was in those places they began building upon in the end, allowing the ones too old and too young settle down in safety while the other carried on with their duty.  
Those were the places where the Lifestream was present in large, concentrated amounts or incredibly close to the surface.

There were other places like this one before, but none as well protected as the Forest, the Temple and the City. Consequentially, it did not take much for the humans to take them over.  
Those three, however, were the _sacred_ lands, the ones which held their deepest secrets...if you knew where to look for them.  
He had no doubt even Nanaki could feel the connection in this place. Although his own bond with Mother was much deeper than the Guardian's, the Lifestream ran much too close to the surface in him for the feline not to feel it.  
Not wasting any more time, Nael started walking towards the first area of the Forest, 'Naki following quietly behind him.

The Ancient forest was a large, logic puzzle divided in four different areas, each with its own peculiarities.  
Full of twists, turns ant tricks, the forest was a natural labyrinth and it would be very easy to lose yourself under its fronds. Finding something outside the main path was naught but impossible useless you knew exactly where you were going or were extremely lucky.  
Fortunately for them, though, Nael only had to follow the warm feeling in his chest, the smoldering whispers in the wind, for Mother to show him the way and Nanaki knew this instinctively, his own bond with his brother incredibly strong after a childhood spend together.

Jumping over another branch, Nael easily sidestepped the carnivorous plant trying to eat him, his body having been slowly regaining some of the "improvements" Voldemort had been so _generous_ as to…gift him with. Although nothing that would seem suspicious, he was just that slightly more agile and strong than a boy his age and physique should be.

His magic had changed as well as he grew, adapting and settling completely to his new body and the new addiction to it. He knew the mixing with the Lifestream affected it profoundly, changing its very nature but at the same time remaining the same. He did not know exactly what changed, but he could _feel_it, both the Lifestream and his magic had changed as they melded together and did not quite act as everyone else's anymore. For example, although he could still use some of his old spells, most of them he could not do entirely while those that he _did_still manage needed a Materia near him as a focus to be cast and just came out...differently.

They seemed to use the Lifestream around him to work, manipulating it somewhat like normal Material spells did but with new, more varied results thanks to the adaptability of his own magic. For example, he could still apparate, but it worked completely differently now: he would dissolve his body completely into the Lifestream current inside of him which would then reunite with the Main Flow and travel through it and the Planet to reach his destination. He could reach everywhere there was Lifestream, and as it was _everywhere_ he could go anywhere he wanted till he knew where it was. He could only bring one other people with him however. he suspected the number will grow as his body and core grew, as well as his Spiritual Energy, but e was not certain. From what Nanaki and Bugenhagen told him however, it felt pretty strange for those he brought with him. The spells he cast with the Materia came out quite differently as well, although he had yet to fully understand _how_ as he only had his Cure Materia to base his observations off of and what Bugenhage could tell him. For what he could understand...the magic had a slightly different feeling to it, feeling somewhat more alive almost.

But that was irrelevant right now. Putting those thoughts aside, he kept moving through the forest. His movements were fluid and graceful as he confidently made his way through the labyrinth of plants and monsters, trustingly following his Mother's directions even as Nanaki quietly did the same with him.  
They had just surpassed another puzzle trick when he felt something move behind him.

He knew Nanaki must have sensed it before him as his tail had been twitching for the last minute or so. However, the presence did not feel malicious, just…curious.  
They walked in silence for another minute, Nael carefully leading on their observer, until he finally acted, trapping the curious presence in a dead end of vines and stones.  
Quickly closing in, Nael immediately realized their observer had been a 'monster'.  
It was a little thing, which vaguely reminded him of a duffer made of wood and leaves with a puff on its end. It had long, soft-looking leaves growing from its head, giving Nael the impression of plumes, and a nut as its only eye while where the other was supposed to be could be found a small vertical hole in the leaves. It looked kind of…cute. Somehow.

As he came closer it started to shake slightly, afraid of what must be the first human/Cetra it saw in a long time. Besides, Nanaki was looking very imposing and giving off the air of a predator he was, although still young and relatively inexperienced, standing firm by his side even as he observed the little creature with the same hidden curiosity and intensity.  
Stopping before the little monster, Nael crouched down at its leaves, staring at it silently some more. Then, not resisting anymore, he bended slightly and pat the plumed-leafed head, a look of hidden wonder in his eyes. The small being flinched slightly at first contact, looking at him with suspicion and wariness, but soon it stopped trembling, relaxing under his touch and nudging its little head into the boy's hand.

He grinned.  
He may be a war hardened warrior and a monster, a weapon and a murderer, but he just could not resist cute things. One could say it was his weakness; although, from his face you would have never been able to tell and he had a very strange definition of what he considered _cute_as well.

Still nudging into his hand, urging him to continue his petting, the little thing was now looking back at him with curious and eager eyes - or eye as was the case. The weariness from before dissolved completely. Contrary to all the monsters they had met outside, you could see a sharp intelligence shining through this creature's eye. It was like this for all the monsters in the sacred places. Those monsters weren't really dangerous useless they had a reason to be and although they normally would consider someone unknown wandering in their territory as reason enough to attack them, they could sense both him and Nanaki had a connection to Mother, sense they belonged in this place like they did.

The reason why they were not so crazed nor aggressive was because, like for those in Cosmo Canyon, they hadn't been exposed to the pollution and the tainted mako from the Shinra reactors.  
Moreover, the monsters in the sacred places unlike those in Cosmo Canyon, were continuously exposed to Mother' Spirit Energy.  
It was the reason those lands were considered sacred for his Ancient brothers and sisters: when a Lifestream Vein was opened in them, it never closed. Nobody knew how, or why, but it was the reason life could prosper so much in them.  
The Forbidden Forest was even more special in this regard, in that the position and conditions of the land made it prosper even without any outside help - a small niche outside of time.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Nael gave the last few pats to the little being before him and then got up, ready to start his journey again. Nanaki followed behind him once more after throwing a last curious look at the little creature. He had never seen such calm monsters before. Sure, the ones in Cosmo Canyon had quickly become amicable to him and Nael due to their nature, but that was only after they managed to gain their trust and respect. It was fascinating to see what his brother managed to do and find.

Now once again following Mother's call, Nael pondered over one of his jobs here on Gaia, his main duty: Reopening Lifestream Veins all over the lands to replenish the Lifestream itself and make the Planet fertile and habitable once again.

From the beginning, this had always been the Cetra's sacred duty.

Without their continuous work, the Planet would start to die out. The Veins were extremely important to bring life to the lands. Without them all prosperity dies and the Planet becomes infertile.  
Of course, the Veins do not close up immediately. They take decades to dry up and even once they are all closed up, Mother always manages to open up at least a few everywhere naturally. It's what She has been doing for all those centuries since the Cetra had started slowly dying out. It was never the same however.

She had been barely managing before, the Crater left by the Calamity taking much of her energy to restore, and now, with Shinra draining Her with their machines, Mother soon will have no more energy, no more _Lifestream_ to spare for anything besides trying to hold together and not fall apart. Because of that, Mother was slowly fading away, being sucked dry day after day. Worse, the mako reactors were polluting the air and the lands, poisoning the harvests, making monsters go crazy and people die out.

The Lifestream was not made to be exposed like that. There were precise procedures to open up the Veins which only a Cetra could know. It was almost impossible to explain to another because for them it was instinctual. It was a knowledge burned upon their very soul at birth, ingrained in their blood and genes throughout centuries of doing their duty, and which they all knew subconsciously.  
It was their duty to Mother, it could even be considered the reason they were created.

It was because of this the Cetra were a nomadic race. Always on the move in order to bring life to the different places on the Planet.

Now it was his turn to abide by Mother's duty, he reflected proudly as he once again made his way through the forest, Nanaki following closely after him as they left behind the main path.  
He had opened his very first Vein not long ago in Cosmo Canyon and another as he traveled here with Nanaki. It had been pretty strange for him at first, unsure if he would be able to do it but at the same time feeling the knowledge coming to him instinctively and implementing it under Mother's gentle guidance, but he had gotten used to it almost immediately and was extremely proud of his 'job'. It was ingrained in his soul and blood as well now after all and his very (new) life was Mother's now.  
It was the main reason for his travels, apart from getting as much training as he could in the limited time-set he had. He will travel as further as he could before Mother called him back for his other task.

.o00o.

A beautiful altar of white marble stood in the middle of the clearing, crystals of translucent, solidified mako surrounding it. Nael watched mesmerized as the last rays of sunlight reflected off the crystals' surface, creating a kaleidoscope of colors.  
It was truly a breathtaking sight. As Nael came closer he could feel his bond with the Planet pulse with life; Mother's presence, always a quiet humming in the back of his soul, under his skin, felt now stronger than ever.  
Curious, Nael stood before the crystals.

He could not help but stare at them, mesmerized, and beside him, he could feel Nanaki doing the same.  
They made a really enticing sight but what took their breath away however, was the _feeling_ coming from them.  
They could feel Mother's presence resonating between the crystals, almost creating a shield or a force field around the altar. Her chant filled the air and Nael could feel the Lifestream in him trying to reach out, longing to reunite itself once more and join in Her song.

He did not know if it was because he was a Cetra or not, and wondered if Nanaki was feeling the same thing. He was tied to Her as well after all, though to a different extent.  
Judging by his reaction, what he felt must have been close enough.

Standing before one of the crystals, Nael felt his hand rise almost on its own volition, his arm outstretching till the tips of his fingers touched the smooth surface.  
Right as his skin made contact with the crystal, a myriad of emotions assaulted him, so strong and powerful to take his breath away, and Nael felt a lump catch on his throat.

_Welcome/care/warmth/need/comfort/myChilde/urgence/sadness/pride/joy/possessivness/love/care_

It was almost overwhelming.  
He knew Nanaki was standing worriedly beside him, knew he must have felt the change in the air and seen his reaction as he stopped breathing for what felt like an eternity, but he could not muster enough to care right now.  
At the moment, there were only him and Mother.

He had expected the crystal to be cold to the touch, but it wasn't.  
Its entire surface emanated a suffused and pleasurable glow which seemed to latch on his skin from where it made contact, pulsating in time with the Lifestream.  
It rose all over his arm, up to his shoulders, before enveloping his entire being, penetrating in his very soul—caressing him, hugging him, welcoming him. At the same time, the emotions assaulted him, overwhelming him. There were so many—too many—some echoed by his consciousness and becoming a chaotic mass.

Her song raised in volume as well, till he almost felt as if She was singing right by his ear.  
It was not only his Mother' emotions and song Nael could feel, however. Although it was the clearest he had ever felt it aside from when he was directly in Her presence, he had always been able to hear Her chant - in the air, in the earth, in every one of Her creations.  
No, what really got to him was that he could feel Her _Voice__and i_t felt as close as the day, whispering words in his ears that were the clearest he'd ever heard them before – aside from when he stood right before Her, _in_ Her. They were not the disjointed images and impressions She always sent when he called upon Her while awake, nor the short and somewhat broken words he heard in his dreams, but actual complete _sentences_ – although still slighted and somewhat weaker compared to what Her Voice felt like when in Her essence.

_§…Childe…§_

Nael gasped.  
_§..Mother..§_ he whispered immediately.

_§…My Childe…come..closer…§_ his Mother whispered back _§…Look...on the..altar...a gift...for you...§_

Almost as if in a trance, Nael felt himself move forward, feeling a shiver run down his back as he passed between the crystals. Immediately, he stopped breathing feeling overwhelmed. Her presence was even clearer inside the circle, he could feel It all around him, embracing him as if It were corporeal.  
Taking a shaky breath at last, he moved onwards, towards the Altar in the middle.  
Like everything else, it looked beautiful and timeless and it was almost imbued in Her presence.  
He shivered slightly as he grazed the marble with his fingers.  
On the altar, lying there like a precious treasure was a small marble.

It was no ordinary marble however. No, it was something he had become increasingly familiar with over the last few years, and which never stopped to catch, and hold, his attention. He could clearly see it, the power inside the little orb swirling around in red wisps, a part of his Mother' spiritual energy.

A Summoning Materia.

For a moment he remained there, immobile, as he stared at the orb. He had never seen a Summoning Materia before. They were extremely rare and he could not believe that Mother would give him one just like this.

Slowly, as if afraid a sudden movement would break the illusion, his hand reached out towards the small orb. As it made contact with his skin, he was enveloped once again by warmth.  
It felt different from his Mother's embrace however. It was…lighter, somehow, more free and energetic - uncontrollable but soothing at the same time. It was something somehow familiar that made his body react, but it was not the Lifestream inside him. It was the soothing warmth of a fire during a frigid winter, a hot chocolate in the cold weather. It was embracing and lulling at the moment but hiding the passion and danger of a raging inferno.

Then, a melodic cry rose in his mind from the Materia, making all his worries disappear.

Bringing it closer, Nael smiled

"Fawkes"

.o00o.o00o.

**-****_[Gongaga Area]_**

Nael observed critically all the weapons exposed before him.  
They were laid neatly exposed on the walls or in various showcases; all finely polished and sharp edges.  
Picking up a short sword, he saw it was perfectly balanced and of high-quality metal.  
There was no doubt the weapon's specialist had earned his fame.  
However, he did not seem to find something for himself.  
Delicately putting the sword down once more, Nael looked around again, searching for something that could be compatible with his fighting style and personality.

From the corner of his eyes the half-cetra saw Nanaki browsing the store as well, staring at a collection of sharp hairclips-like weapons. He smiled secretively—already planning on buying the weapon his brother had been staring at for the last part of ten minutes but would not buy to leave his 'little' brother the gills to buy whatever he wanted—before going back to his own search.  
Sure, he already had his two precious, but it never hurt to have other weapons on himself or an ace up his sleeve.  
Besides, the ones which had followed him were special.

Just then, glowing green eyes lay on a particular blade some feet from him. It was about 2 1/2 feet long from handle to hedge and the lame was strangely curved, reminding Nael of a sinuous flame.  
The handle was pure black and finely decorated, sculpted into an artistic design of something which looked like wings and ended in the head of a dragon with an emerald eye and open mouth – looking almost as if the blade was the very flame breathed by the dragon itself.  
The lame, instead, was of a bright, pure white and if held under the light just right, strange slivery-blue/green inscriptions that reminded Nael strongly of runes could be seen appear along its length.

Delicately picking it up, he saw it was perfectly balanced and fit perfectly in his grip. His small hands could comfortably fit but he could hold it one-handed as well without problems. It also had two double Materia-slots in it.

A slow grin spread on his lips as he swung it around himself.

"Perfect"

.o00o.o00o.

_[The majority of dialogs in this scene are mostly taken directly from the game]_

**-****_[Woodland Area]_**

Nael looked at the imposing building before him.

_The Temple of the Ancients…_

So many words he could hear here, so many feelings…  
The building itself did not seem anything special at first sight; in fact, it looked like one of those Maya or Aztec pyramids in Central America.  
It looked quite old and neglected, having evidently been abandoned for a long time, but that was not all there was to it.  
No, the Ancient Temple emanated a strange feeling, similar to the one Nael usually associated with Materia, but different, more powerful and all-encompassing but somehow diffused at the same time.

Nael could clearly feel it.

"Words…feelings…so many of them here..  
The spirit bodies of the ancients. They've been away from the Planet for a long time to protect this temple and over the many years, they lost the ability to talk"

"They cannot speak?" Nanaki's voice reached him "How can anyone understand them, then?" he asked, curiosity burning into his intelligent, ochre eyes.  
Nael smiled at the feline but his eyes did not move from the sight of the Temple.

"I doubt anyone else could, but that is not a problem. Actually, they didn't need words from the beginning because there is only one objective for those left in the Temple" He explained softly. Nael could feel them however, exactly like he knew they could feel him, and they knew his purpose – Knew Mother's will for him.

Silence reigned for a moment after that, Guardian and Cetra each lost in their own contemplation.  
"Should I enter with you?"  
Nanaki's hesitant voice called again from his side, breaking Nael out of his thoughts.  
This time turning towards the great feline, he mutely shook his head.  
"Not this time" he said and knew he had made the right choice when he felt Mother hum softly under his skin. There was something in there Mother wanted only him to find.

Nanaki merely nodded and sat down at the temple steps.  
"I'll wait here then. Be careful"  
Nael nodded back before making his way up the stone steps.

.o00o.

The Temple felt…strange, as if it wasn't what it showed to be.  
Nael could feel the Dark Aura emanating from the stone walls, fighting to break free of its constricting form, but it was not evil or upsetting in any way – on the contrary, it felt…comforting.  
Bright green eyes glowed eerily under the orange light of the torches before them.

Between the twin flames, a small altar stood.  
Nael stared intently, listening to the impressions the Ancient Spirits sent him.  
He could feel their excitement and their relief as well as their anxiety and uncertainty.  
Under Mother's guidance, he took out the small orb he had picked up during the way here. It had been in the care of a man living near Gongaga Village, but he had given it to Nael without question. Apparently, the man did not know what to do with the thing himself and merely thought it a defective Materia. Mother had called it Keystone.

Slowly, Nael placed the Key on the altar, watching intently as it began to glow of a blue light.  
The glow spread all over the complicate design on the altar before the ground began to tremble. Nael felt a slow smile spread on his lips as he was swallowed inside the Temple's foundations.

.o00o.

The interior of the Temple was much bigger than what Nael had expected and he suspected it went on for several miles under the ground.  
Like the forest, it had many protections inside its walls and was a labyrinth all on itself.  
A large maze-like cavern of staircases covered all the inside of the ancient building, filled with tricks, traps, tests and falling boulders. If one did not know where they were going they could easily lose themselves inside its walls forever.

Fortunately, Nael had no such problems as Mother's guide was clear in his hears as well as the spirits' promptings. He picked up quite a few useful things on the way as well.

.o00o.

He stood in a large mural room showing paintings akin to the ancient Egypt, depicting what looked like a huge disc falling from the sky.

_TheUltimateBlackMagic…Meteor…_ The Spirits had whispered in his hear.

Standing at the end of the room, Nael stared at the incision before him. '_Black Materia'_  
He read and felt Mother hum with pleasure under his skin.  
The manifestation of the cetra spirit guardian had explained to him it was his to take – Mother had entrusted it to him, and he felt indescribably honored. He knew what it was. The murals on the walls told of its story and power and Mother had whispered about it in his ears many a night as he grew up.

However, the spirit had told him, the Black Materia was the Temple itself. To take it, he must resolve a chain of tests from the inside of the Temple.

Smiling slightly, he got to work.

.o00o.

Nael smiled as he finally resolved the last test. The Temple had grown smaller and smaller as he went on and now would finally mold itself into the Black Materia.

Just as the Temple began to glow once again, Nael connected with the Planet, his body dissolving into green swirls as he faded into the Lifestream.

.o00o.

Nael stood before the still glowing orb, Nanaki observing wide-eyed from his side.  
"It's…" the feline murmured reverently, unable to complete his sentence.  
Nael nodded in silent agreement, knowing perfectly what his spirit brother had meant to say.  
Even from afar, he had been able to feel the power coming from the Materia and now that he stood before it, the feeling was overwhelming.  
It was incredible, so intense and _dark_, but Nael had learned long ago dark did not necessarily equal evil.  
Slowly, he took the sphere in his hands, immediately feeling its warmth seep into his body.

It was black - as black as the great void – and darker than anything he'd ever felt, but like all others Materia, it pulsed with his Mother's warm presence and knowledge and Nael could feel even a greater connection than normal existing between the Black Materia and Mother. It was…simply incredible. He felt like the warmth had filled his entire body, filling a hole he had not known before had been empty. For the second time in his life, Nael felt _complete_.

The great feline stared wide-eyed at the Black orb in his brother's hands.  
Now that he was closer, Nanaki could feel the power it gave off. It was different from the other Materia; more powerful, more…natural somehow. Yes, he could feel its darker nature, but for some reason he was not scared. In fact, its aura felt...comforting somehow, _familiar_. It took him only a little while to realize the aura it emanated resonated with his brother, and then he knew where he had felt something similar before: it was the aura his brother emanated from his very being when he released his power and that lied in wait under his skin even now.  
Yes, Nanaki thought determinately, he was certain now. Although knowing instinctively the dangers and destruction the Materia could create, he knew it would be in safe hands till his brother held it.

Still feeling himself a little reverent of the gift Mother bestowed upon him, Nael smiled warmly at the sight of an equally awestruck Nanaki before carefully putting the Black Materia away.  
"Let's go Nanaki, Mother has still much for us to do" he said as he began to walk away.

Nanaki, still gazing awestruck into space, simply nodded before following his brother.

In a few steps, the two slowly disappeared into green swirls as they dissolved into the Lifestream.

.o00o.o00o.

**_\- [Northern Continent]_**

Nael and Nanaki looked around at the bone structures surrounding them.  
They had just arrived to Bone Village and Nael must say its name fit it well – the only things in sight in the mining village were bones and excavation sites.  
Mother had guided him here after leaving the Temple. He must search for something: the key.  
Nael did not know exactly what the key was, but he was sure he will feel it when he found it.

Smiling slightly at the guide beside him, he thanked him before he and Nanaki got to work.

They had some sites to explore.

.o00o.

A Lune Harp. That was the key.

Standing before the enchanted forest, Nael felt a soft melody play in his hear.  
Smiling slightly, he brought up the harp before closing his eyes and starting to play; Mother guiding his fingers.

Only a Cetra could pass through the forest. Anyone else would just wander alone forever, never finding the right path, even if they had the key with them.  
Through the enchanted notes reverberating in the air and mingling with The Chant the enchanted forest recognized the touch of the Cetra magic …the presence of Mother flowing in their soul.  
The only way for someone else to find the way was by either accompanying a Cetra or if they used the key after a Cetra allowed them in. Once being accepted in its depths, however, one could find the way in even without the harp, the trees themselves almost guiding them.

The Forest, unfortunately however, was losing its presence and defense as the Cetra became less and less, and would probably let in everybody with the key as the last Cetra died, bringing the greater part of its magic with them.

As the enchanted music began to permeate the forest, Nael started walking - eyes still closed, he let Mother guide his steps.

Beside him, Nanaki watched in childish wonder as the forest became alive before his eyes. The ground appeared to hum with happiness, the animals sung along with his brother and the air caressed them playfully. Fascinated, he watched as the trees appeared to move away from before them as they walked, creating a path that closed immediately after them.

He laughed, body vibrating with the same energy as the forest as he started to run around the small boy beside him.  
Nael smiled and laughed along with his brother even as he kept playing, eyes still closed as they continued to walk.

He did not know how much they went on like this, but when he opened his eyes again, they stood before the Forgotten City.

.o00o.o00o.

The Forgotten City was once the primary capital of the whole Cetra civilization.

Although a nomadic people, they still needed a stable place to call their own, where old and young could live freely and where their economic and social life flourished. A meeting point for the entire race.

When the Calamity fell from the sky and struck the Planet, however, the Forgotten City became a symbol of unity, security and hope where the Cetra reunited to coordinate their efforts to survive – to save the Planet – and where the innocents could live protected without being touched by the Great Evil. However, the Calamity soon proved too strong than they ever predicted and slipped through even their greatest protection unnoticed, leaving behind only a trail of blood. Although defeated in the end, It left behind destruction and desolation, singlehandedly wiping out the greater part of the Cetra race. In time, the only few survivors slowly left the City and gradually assimilated themselves into human culture.

Looking at it now, it was evident it had lost a great part of its glory – Most buildings were collapsed and the terrain was dry and neglected – but even then it was still magnificent.

Nael and Nanaki looked around themselves in childish wonder.

The City before them was unlike any other they had ever seen before.  
The general layout made Nael think of the sea, with many of the buildings having shell-like appearance and the ground resembling the sea floor. It was evident the City's previous inhabitants had incorporated nature into their buildings – many having roofs made up from various organic materials – indicating their closeness to the Planet and surrounding them with Mother's warm presence.

Like for the other two sacred places, the Lifestream was incredibly near the surface here, and they both could feel it in the very air they were breathing. Every structure was seeped in Her essence and it pained Nael to see it so abandoned; void of life and touched by time and war.

Narrowing his gaze in determination, Nael looked into the ochre eyes sharing his same resolve before they nodded in unison.

They will bring the Forgotten City back to its former splendor.

.o00o.

Nael lay on the furred form of his brother, feeling each breath the great feline took reverberate through his body.

Looking around himself, surrounded by the pure white glow of the trees around him, Nael smiled. It had been two months since they had come to the Forgotten City and they had made incredibly great progress in such a short time. Most of the houses in the main area were now repaired and the terrain was slowly coming back to life, ready to be cultivated once again.

Nael had asked the various 'monsters' that inhabited the surrounding area to lend them an hand and they had easily agreed, untouched by the corruption of the tainted mako and thriving on the pure Lifestream seeping from the ground. Strange rabbit-like creatures were now cultivating the camps while other, stronger creatures helped with the reconstructions and with the moving around of the heavier materials.

Letting his hand caress the crystal-like surface of the small lake beside them, Nael let out a sigh in contentment. Despite the communicating machine and the crystals in the inhabited part of the City, it was here he could feel the greatest connection with his Mother. Although he could not really communicate with Her any better here, Her presence was everywhere, making the trees and the water glow. It was warm, peaceful and completely perfect.

Nael sighed again. Although both he and Nanaki loved to stay here, it was soon coming the time to leave. They had done all they could and the rest would be left in capable hands. It was not their time to remain here. They still had many things to do, many more tasks to complete.  
A burnt orange, fire-lit tail wrapped gently around him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Is it time?"  
Nael merely nodded, lying back against the warm body behind him.  
"Yes"

Mother was calling again.

.o00o.o00o.

**-****_[Icicle Area]_**

A small boy walked calmly through the falling storm, his body only covered by a black, sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of khaki shorts. His small, bare feet padded softly on the snow-covered ground; they left no imprints behind them. He felt no cold.

Beside him, a great feline walked calmly, his inner warmth melting the snow slightly as his pawns touched it.

It had been a while since they had left the Forgotten City.  
They had then made their way through the Northern Continent, Nael opening up veins as he went.

Now walking under the falling snow, neither of them felt the cold.

The reason why that particular continent was so cold was due to the tremendous amount of Lifestream concentrated in its ground - the Planet's attempt at healing Her greatest wound: the North Crater.  
Nael, however, only felt the warm, comforting presence of Mother seeping into him with every step.

.o00o.

Icicle Inn was a beautiful mountain resort; many small wooden houses standing on the icy grounds, their roofs perennially covered with pure snow.  
The inhabitants of the small mountain city were all courteous and had welcomed both Nael and Nanaki with open hands.

The two always gave a hand with defending it from the surrounding monsters and the inn always provided them with warm food and a roof over their heads. Nael sometimes also liked to lend a hand in the kitchen, preparing many foreign dishes from his home world and new country while learning new ones.

Most of the time, however, was spent studying under the weapon master that resided in the area. Although Nael had frequently used his two loved blades and had been training during the past years with Nanaki, it had all been self-taught and thus had probably many errors in his forms and techniques he didn't even know about. As Harry, he had used his two weapons sluggishly, without any real idea on how to use them apart from a few basic lessons Voldemort had arranged for him to have. After all, all he had needed then was the advantage having another weapon beside a wand provided him as the majority of the other wizards were often lost in a physical fight.

In this world however all was different, and he needed to learn much more before he could declare himself satisfied with his combat skills. Thus, why Mother had prompted him to train under the weapon master of Icicle Inn while complying with Her next task.

As luck would have it, the weapon Master specialized in wielding double blades and had taught Nael much on how to use his precious.  
He also helped Nanaki a bit, but the great feline had completely different weapons and combat style from him, making it quite difficult – being of a totally different specie and having a completely different body didn't help, either. The only thing the Master was able to do was to fight against him and give suggestions on how to fight against a bladed enemy and how to use his weapons to his advantage, adapting things for him on the go.

Usually, Cetra and Guardian where always together but that day Nael was alone as he wandered through the small wooden houses. He walked aimlessly, following Mother's lead. Finally, he stopped before what appeared like a small wooden house like all the others. Green orbs observed it quietly before Nael stepped inside, the door opening without any prompting.  
Looking around himself, Nael slowly walked towards, stopping as he noticed a small indent on the ground. Kneeling down, he reached for the disconnected section and brought it up, revealing a hidden staircase. Looking in the dark passage, green orbs glowed eerily for a moment before Nael lowered himself down the stairs.

.o00o.

A hidden laboratory.

Green orbs looked around themselves, taking in all the machineries.

Walking closer to a cluttered desk, Nael slowly started making his way through the scattered documents, taking in the information in them. Some, he noted, were written in a completely different hand, adding notes at the sides of the original writings, or filling entirely new pages. Something in the writing called for his attention, appearing strangely familiar, but Nael shrugged it aside as he kept looking, knowing Mother had something else to show him at the time.

Finally, his eyes landed upon a small disc.

Picking it up, Nael knew without a doubt it was important as he felt Mother give a pleased hum under his skin and he turned around, spotting an old fashioned pc before turning it on and inserting the CD.

Unreadable green orbs stared unflinchingly at the screen as the terrible information contained in the small disc revealed itself before them, all the while feeling Mother insistent humming under his skin.

.o00o.

Nael dodged swiftly to the side, avoiding the huge spikes of ices by the scruff of the neck.  
Briefly asserting that Nanaki had done the same, he threw himself back into the fight, twirling his twin blades as he launched himself back at the enraged snow woman before him.  
From the corner of his eye he saw Nanaki do the same from the other side, their movements coordinated almost perfectly, but before they could get too close they had to retreat again as a cloud of icy air escaped from the woman's frozen lips.

Nael sighed, despairing his luck. They had just enjoyed a relaxing bath in the hidden hot springs they had come across an old lady. They had barely started talking when Nael brushed accidentally against her with his still damp skin and the old lady just…went completely bat-shit crazy.

Barely dodging another hit, Nael cursed mentally, knowing this was not going to end well if they kept going like that. They just could not get close enough to hit her properly, her magic attacks keeping them at safe distance. Nael cursed again. If only he could...just then, he felt warmth start spreading from his chest, gently pulsating against his skin.  
Startled, Nael put his hand under his black turtleneck even as he evaded another Ice attack.  
When he retracted his hand, a small, strangely glowing black orb rested on his palm.

The Black Materia.

Nael's mind swirled with thoughts.  
He knew that the Materia in his hands could produce the UltimateDestructiveMagic. Meteor. He had seen it in his dreams, seen it impressed in the Temple walls, heard it from the Ancient Spirit's lips (in a way). However, he knew that was not the only thing the Black Materia could do. He knew Mother had given it to him for its protection, but also as a weapon. His Ancient Brothers' pacifistic nature had made them reject the Materia, still treasuring it as Mother's gift but never using it, keeping it at distance and under lock. He could feel the unused, accumulated power seep into his fingers where his skin touched the smooth marble.  
They did not want to fight. They preferred to cure and bring life to their Mother's land.  
However, Nael knew sometimes you had to fight with all your might to protect life. A prime example was the Calamity. They had been completely unprepared for it, and when they had finally decided to fight back, it was too late and most of their race had been wiped away.

Yes, Nael knew fighting was inevitable sometimes.  
This was the reason he was so different from his Ancient Brothers. This was the reason Mother had given the Black Materia to him. _This_ was why he was so special to Her.  
He was her son, but he was different. While his Ancient Brothers had been made to bring life, he had been made to protect it tooth and nails - he'd had been created to fight.

Clenching the black marble in his fingers, a determined glint set in his eyes.  
"Nanaki!" He called, still avoiding the snow woman's hits.  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw his spirit brother stop briefly and turn towards him in question, ochre eyes alert.  
"Cover me!" He exclaimed without giving other explanation, and Nanaki asked none, merely nodding before throwing himself at the woman to bring her away from him, distracting her and giving Nael the time to do what he needed to.

Stopping in the middle of the icy ground, surrounded by the warm water of the hot springs they had found in the Great Glacier, Nael took a deep breath before closing his eyes, the Black Materia cradled to his chest.  
The boy relaxed his body before concentrating completely on the Materia in his hands and the connection he knew existed between them, trusting completely that his brother would cover him.  
Delving deep into himself, he followed the connection to the Black Materia, questioning, searching.  
He did not know how long he stayed like that or what exactly he was searching for, but when he opened his eyes, they glowed mako green and his face set with knowledge and purpose.  
Stretching one hand in front of him, the other still clasping the Black Materia to his chest, Nael fixed eerily glowing eyes on the still fighting figure of the ice woman.  
Then, with a powerful, strangely musical voice that did not even register in his pulsating ears, Nael intoned the incantation that had been impressed in his magic, the strange tattoo-like designs coming to life on his skin.  
"Fire!"

Perhaps sensing his intense gaze, Nanaki turned around just in time to see his brother reading himself to attack. With a determined growl, he launched himself at the woman once again, making her turn just right for the roaring, life-like flames to hit her.  
Stepping back quickly, a wide-eyed Nanaki watched along with his brother as the woman was consumed by the burning fire.  
Panting slightly, Nael watched in surprise as the flames he produced came to life, assuming first the form of a phoenix then of a basilisk, a dragon, gryphon and many other magical creatures as they devoured the snow woman in their gaping jaws.  
Watching mesmerized, only one word passed through Nael's head. Yes, it was incredibly weaker and infinitely easier to control but he had no doubt on what it was.

_'Fiendfyre'_

_In their excitement it took them a while to notice a red Materia now stood where the woman had last been. A Materia that exuded a strangely familiar feeling of Home for Nael. A peculiar ancient feeling of protection, belonging, adventure, and magic that he had ever only felt once before, in the only place he had ever called home in his old world._

.o00o.

Nael silently scrolled off the snow on his coat as he closed the door behind himself.  
It was dark outside and he had been gone since early morning once again.  
Taking off his coat, Nael made his way inside the inn, walking to the hall. Turning the corner, he came to face with the lean form of his brother lounging before the fire, assertive ochre eyes fixed upon him. Before either of the two could say anything, however, two figures appeared from the other room.

"Ah, Nael! Here you are, I was just about to close!" a tall man with a warm smile and graying hair exclaimed as his eyes landed upon the small form of the boy.  
Looking away from his brother, Nael returned the smile with a sheepish one of his own.  
"Yep, I made it in time tonight sir"  
The man laughed again, patting the small boy on the back.  
"No worries lad, and how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Shirei!"  
Nael just smiled back cheekily, "Of course sir" he replied.  
"I see you are still a cheeky brat as always" the man muttered, chuckling slightly.

Nael's grin grew but before he could say anything else they were interrupted by a mischievous voice coming from behind Shirei.  
"Come on old man, you know you secretly love it" A young woman exclaimed jokingly at the man as she came into the hall, stopping before Nael.  
"Hello Nael, I thought I might have heard your voice. Don't pay attention to him, he's just going senile with age" she greeted warmly, ignoring the spluttering man behind her.  
"Emily" Nael replied with an answering grin.  
Emily was the adopted daughter of the inn's owner and frequently worked in the inn to help him out. She was an excellent cook and often Nael and she found themselves spending time together when he lent a hand in the kitchen, exchanging recipes and stories. The two got along quite well, and Nanaki loved her as well, especially since the young woman always pet him and scratched him behind the ears.

"Glad you made it in time tonight, did you do something interesting?" she asked curiously.  
Before Nael could say anything else, however, he was interrupted once again. This time by the feline voice of his brother, who had come up to them while they were talking.  
"Where you _there_ again? "Spoke the familiar voice, ochre eyes staring assessing into his, examining him.  
"Yes" Nael answered simply.

He knew his brother did not like when he went _there_ as he never brought him with him. It frustrated the feline but Nael did not want his innocent brother to become tainted with the horrible secrets hidden in that place. Besides, even if he didn't do anything Nael knew the feline would just get bored watching him read, if he _did_ bring him along.

"You go there fairly often my boy." The inn owner interjected, interrupting his thoughts, "it reminds me of someone else who came here a few years ago".  
Turning around once again, Nael and Nanaki observed the man with interest, knowing the man had observed enough occurrences like this one to know what that they were talking about. At his words, Nael's mind immediately went back to the second set of writing he had found on Gast's documents.  
If Shirei said someone else went to that place often in the last years...

"Really sir? May I inquire who it was?" Nael asked curiously. From the corner of his eye he could see Nanaki look at the other in curiosity as well, wanting to see who other than his brother went to that accursed place he could not enter. It was Emily, however, who replied.  
"Well, it was a strange man we found in the snow a few years back. He had nothing but his clothes on him and was freezing to death by that point. We brought him here and nursed him back to health, but when he woke up he remembered nothing" she said sadly.  
"The poor lad appeared so lost I decided to let him stay here in exchange of a little help around until he remembered something" The man continued after her, looking thoughtful before he then laughed jovially, patting Emily on the back.  
"Emy here was quite taken by him as I remember" he joked good naturally, making her go red in the face.  
"D-dad!" she exclaimed with an embarrassed look.  
Shirei only laughed more while Nanaki and Nael snickered at the now spluttering young woman.  
Father and daughter had an interesting relationship that Nael quite never tired of watching.

Recovering quickly, Nael spoke up again, curiosity evident in his voice.  
"Did he ever regain his memory?" he asked, Nanaki listening eagerly by his side.  
The man chuckled quietly once more before shaking his head.  
"If he did, he never said anything. He did seem to become obsessed with that scientist' house at some point however. I think he was searching for a way to regain them. Like you, he came upon it once by chance and slowly started spending more and more time here, to the point where he did not come out for weeks at times. Said he was working on something important, although he never told us what"  
"Where is he now? Is he still here?" Nanaki asked then, appearing quite entranced with the story while Nael became caught up in his own thought once again.

"He remained here a few years before setting out for Junon; said he needed to know more if he wanted his plan to work. He should still be studying at the University there right now" Emily explained in a soft voice.  
The older man patted her on the head softly.  
"Emy here was quite distraught when he left ("Daad!") but he was a good lad. He will always have a room waiting for him if he ever comes back" He said giving a quiet chuckle, leaving both Nael and Nanaki immersed in their own thoughts, although for different reasons. Then he looked pointedly at them "You two are also welcome back here anytime you know – we have become quite attached to you as well after all" he said, making Nael smile warmly and Nanaki blush in embarrassment (although you could not really see it due to his fur, Nael knew what to look for).

"Thank you Shirei" Nael said warmly, a light blush on his cheeks as he finally said for the first time the other man's name. Nanaki nodded with a shy, feline smile from his side. "Thank you"

Chuckling softly at their reaction, the man patted their head softly even as Emily offered them a warm, open smile.

"Well now that this is clear, why don't you two come to the dining room? Emily will prepare a warm meal for the both of you before going to bed. You have been out all day Nael, you must be tired; you should take better care of yourself, your brother was quite worried about you!"

Chuckling at Nanaki's eager expression at the mention of food, Nael nodded, following the man down the hall while Emily hurried in the kitchen with a parting smile.  
"I will, thank you for the inconvenience at such an hour"  
"Yes, thank you" echoed Nanaki as he eagerly followed behind them.  
The man just laughed jovially.  
"No worries lads, it's no problem at all."

.o00o.

Small feet dangled from the top of the cliff, the small form they were part of dangerously close to the edge.  
The small boy however did not seem to care as he gazed inside the depths of the icy crater.  
Slightly behind him a great feline sat, intelligent ochre eyes wandering around even as they kept vigil on the small form before them.

Suddenly, the boy's head was thrown back, revealing glowing green orbs to the great feline. Ochre and green locked for a few seconds before a mischievous grin slowly spread on the pink lips of the boy.  
Then, without any other warning, the boy threw himself down Gaea's Cliff, letting out a thrilling laugh as he flew in the dark abyss.

Watching him, the feline slowly grinned before throwing himself after him.

Letting himself fall freely, Nael twirled past the Whirlwind Maze, down to the Northern Cave, where the Planet's Core lay.  
Once there, Nael used the huge amounts of Spirit Energy in the place to condense the air under him – his powers incredibly enchanted due to his close vicinity to the Core – slowly halting his fall till the last moment, when he turned himself and gracefully touched the ground with a delicate bare foot.

Laughing quietly, Nael righted himself, adjusting his clothes.

Just as he finished sorting himself up, a quiet rumor to his right alerted him to Nanaki's presence, who had followed him by jumping from one rock to the other till reaching the ground.  
The two exchanged thrilled grins before turning around towards the Planet's Core.

.o00o.

Nael and Nanaki waved at the habitants of the small mountain resort which came to say goodbye.

It had been a little more than 5 months since they came there and it was now time to leave again.

Nael had completed what he could of his training under this town weapon Master and opened Lifestream veins throughout the Northern Country in the meanwhile, trying to help the Planet heal faster. He also managed to finally read through all of Gast's documents left behind in his house, as well as the ones added by the still unknown other male.

Nael could not help feel suspicious of the situation, he was sure there was something more to it that was escaping his notice, but Mother had told him it was not yet the time.  
Now, as they readied to leave, Nael could not help but wonder if he will ever meet the mysterious man. A slow smile spread on his lips as he felt Mother answering hum.

Turning around, the two companions walked away, ready for their new destination.

.o00o.o00o.

**[μ] εγλ 1995 -****_[Wutai]_**

Nael gracefully dismounted from the golden creature under him.  
Smiling, he patted the soft feathers, giving it a treat as a last thank you for having brought him till here. The creature crooned softly, inclining its head slightly before taking off in the direction they came from.

Turning around after watching it go, Nael barely stifled a laugh at the sight before him.  
His feline brother was clinging for dear life to a bigger double of the golden creature he had just thanked, eyes open wide, wet fur raised and claws planted firmly in the golden fur as the indignant animal tried furiously to throw him away. He looked like a spooked, drowned kitty.

His fight with himself however was lost a moment later when the chocobo finally managed to free himself, causing his brother to fall down with a decidedly girly meow Nael knew he would deny later.

Sitting up, ochre eyes glared petulantly at the small figure as the air filled with crystalline laughter.  
"It's _not_ funny!" he huffed making Nael laugh even more.  
"It _isn't_! I don't understand why we could not have materialized here like we did before" pouted Nanaki.

Finally getting his laugh under control Nael dried his tears, a few laughs still escaping him.  
"Oh, don't be like that, I just wanted to try it once; besides that old man had been so helpful, he even let me participate in a few races!"  
Nanaki pouted even more at that, "Still! You know I don't like the sea"  
Still chuckling lightly, Nael patted his brother head softly.  
"You're right, sorry. The next time we'll do it as you said"  
"You better" mumbled Nanaki.

Ignoring him, the green-eyed boy turned, hiding a grin as he looked around himself.  
They had reached a small clearing in the forest surrounding the wutanian occidental coast.  
Their next destination was to be the main city but first, Nael wanted to explore that part of the continent a bit, taking the opportunity to open up other Lifestream veins as he went. He knew this land was not as affected as the other continents due to the fact no mako reactor had been allowed on it yet, but he also knew that leaving it alone would be harmful as well. Especially since the majority of the Lifestream was already compensating in the Northern Continent while the rest was being sucked up by the reactors. The wutanian lands were sane but slowly becoming dry as well.

Apart from that, Nael wanted to explore the different culture of the people who lived on Mother's lands. Wanted to know their traditions, their habits, their ways, and he especially wanted to learn their way of fighting. He knew the wutanian used many different weapons that rarely could be found in the other parts of the world, and he was extremely intrigued.

The one thing that pressed him the most, however, was to lend a hand in their war against Shinra. He knew that without the use of Materia and with the unfair advantage of the SOLDIERS' strength they would not last too long. He had been entirely impressed when he heard of how long they had resisted already. It spoke volumes of their strength of mind and as warriors, and it only pushed him more to learn their way and give and hand in return.

Yes, Nael knew, this time their stay will be much longer.

Turning back towards his feline companion, Nael gave him an excited smile.  
"Come on Nanaki, we have much to do and learn in this place"

Nanaki felt an answering grin stretch on his lips before following his Spirit Brother into the surrounding forest, the two chocobos who had accompanied them having long left for their home.

.o00o.o00o.

**[****μ****] ****εγλ**** Unknown Time -****_[Unknown Location]_**

Black, combat boots meet the harsh ground as a dark, foreboding figure righted itself.

Black, fathomless eyes observed their surroundings even as long elegant fingers straightened black, imposing robes.

Dark orbs sharply scanned their surrounding before turning their attention on themselves.

Surprise registered only briefly in the unreadable black eyes as they looked at the slim, elegant hands, only to grow as the figure used them to feel their face, then hair and whole body.

Lastly, the long fingers moved to the many buttons of the robe's long sleeves, swiftly and almost frenetically freeing moonlight pale, wiry muscled arms.

Twin voids roved over the two appendages, but this time the figure could not manage – or care – to contain the shock and almost incredulous hope from slipping over their impassible face as the black orbs locked on the smooth, flawless skin of their left forearm.

Remaining there staring for a good few minutes, the figure was only shocked out of their thoughts by a sudden noise to their left, causing them to right themselves and look around sharply once again, eyes narrowed and strict expression drawn into a scowl. If one were to look closer, however, they would still see the shock and new hope hidden in those black depths.

Coming around the dark corner the figure had appeared in after rearranging themselves, another brief feeling of surprise and curiosity passed swiftly in the black eyes at the sight before them.  
Then, the figure shook their head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: "Only him…" before hiding briefly once more and passing a hand over the black robes.

Stepping away from the dark corner and right into the bustling center of the encampment-like city was a young man dressed like all the others, with black, fathomless eyes; long, silky black hair and a strict expression firm on his elegant face.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

**A/N:** and thus it's finished! For real this time. I still feel it's a bit too charged though but whatever. Maybe one day I will slim it up a bit. Maybe. Hope you liked it anyway though!;)

**A/N [**2**] [October 2015]:**Fixed up a bit! I added a few more things that I thought would fit best in this chapter, like a brief explanation of his magic now and how it reacted to the Lifestream in his body, but will go in more depth in further chapters, like the explanation for the Black Materia and how it'll work as well as for Nael abilities and oddities with Materia ;P

I hope now I'll be able to finish the fifth chapter – it's been almost a year, I know and I've already begun but as I said before I've completely lost the inspiration to write it and lost count on how many times I've already cancelled and rewritten the small part I _did_ write.

No matter how long it'll take me, however, I _will_ finish this story. I wouldn't have published it were it not the case. It may just...take me a while hehe..he...


End file.
